A curse comes seldom alone
by midnight-writer97
Summary: After Matt's death during a fight with Klaus and his family, Elena leaves town for a weekend. When she comes back, nobody seems to know her. She goes to the only family she can think of and asks for answers. -Almost everybody makes an appearence.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. The only things I own are my OCCs.**

**In this story Matt and Alaric (sorry for all Matt and Alaric fans) are dead. Matt died saving Elena, while they were all fighting against Klaus and his family. During this fight, nobody but Matt got hurt. Also, Bonnie and Matt were a couple. Alaric died a bit before. Also Klaus, Elijah, maybe Kol and Rebekah will make an appearance. There might me in later chapters some OCC's.**

**As you may have noticed I updated again, because of the missing paragraphs. I hope that now you will be able to read it.**

* * *

Elena's P.O.V. 

After Matt's funeral, I went away for a weekend. Some would say, this sounds wrong, but after everything that happened, I had to get out of town for a while. Everything seemed fine when I got home, it was night and nobody was at home. How wrong I was! The next morning my little pink bubble, that I created on the weekend, got exploded.

I heard Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler in the kitchen? _'What's Tyler doing here? I thought Tyler and Jeremy couldn't stand each other. Maybe things changed...'_ After I quickly dressed, I went down to the kitchen. As I entered it was at first very silent, then hell broke loose. "Who you and what are you doing in my house!"

"Jeremy! Come on!" "From where do you know my name? And what are you doing HERE!" "Yeah, what are you doing here?" "Tyler! Jeremy! Stop that stupid game! It's me E-l-e-n-a." "We don't know you … E?" "Elena. " '_Why can't they remember me? Why don't they know me?'_

"Ok, so Elena I suggest you leave, before we call the police." I couldn't believe my ears. Why didn't they know me? "You can't do that guys. Look … I don't know what game you're playing, but it isn't funny. Please stop!" "Get the hell out of my house! I don't know what kind of psycho you are, but I suggest you leave. Tyler, you got the police?" "Yeah, they said they'll be here in five minutes."

It seemed as if they really didn't know me, something must have happened while I was away. But before I could find out what or who did this, I had to leave. "Okay, look. Just relax, I'm going. But this isn't finished and believe me; I'm going to find out, what has happened here."

I decided to go to the grill for a quick lunch, when I saw Damon sitting at the bar. "Hey, Damon. What's up?" "Hey, beautiful. I don't know who you are, but I sure would like to know you, if you know what I mean." He finished with his usual smirk. "What? No you too! What are you all playing for a game? I'm ELENA!" "Well, nice to meet you Elena. I don't know who you mean with 'you all' and 'playing a game', but if it is what I think it is, you might clarify what game exactly."

_'What is wrong with all the people? Did they gang up against me? To drive me crazy? Maybe if I play along….?'_ "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my …friend… Damon. He looks a bit like you. Sorry, for my disturbance. ""No need to be sorry. Someone like you can disturb me whenever you want." "Thanks.., I guess."

After I left the grill I went to walk a little. I walked and walked for hours, only thinking about the changes before and after my little weekend. After a while I started to get a bit tired and wanted to take a nap. I couldn't go home anymore so I figured I had to take it out here. After about five minutes I found a big tree. It was perfect. It blocked a bit the view, so that nobody could clearly see me under it, which was good for my uneasy feeling.

After my nap everything was clear for me now. Something wasn't right and I knew the family, who for sure would know what've happened. I only had to hope, that they're willing to give me the answers to my questions. _'I guess I've got to walk to their house now, since I haven't gotten a car. Where is it? I shouldn't have taken the bus for my little trip.'_

***Later in front of the house***

The path to Klaus's house was dark. But I could see the light coming through the windows. There were two lights on the upper floor and four coming from the down floor. I stopped near a tree, not to spy, but to control the fear that was creeping up. I had to control it, because I didn't want them or especially Klaus seeing me frightened and trembling.

After a few relaxing breaths, I continued my way to their house. Just as I was about to knock a second time, the door opened and Elijah was standing in front of me. "Elena. How nice to see you again. What's the honor of meeting you so late?" "Well… I... came to ask you or Klaus some questions." "Questions? Well, then. Come in, please." he walked me in a very fancy living room. It had nice and old carpets on the floor and paintings of all the family members," Would you like something to drink? Klaus should be here in a few." "No, thanks."

"May I ask what answers you may want to have?" "Well... It's complicated. Have you noticed any changes? I mean in changes in my friends, in their behavior or something..?" "Elena? What a lovely surprise to see you here. Oh, I see Elijah's keeping you company?" "Brother. Elena's here to ask us some questions about her friends." "Do you? Well, well. What would you want to know, my lovely?" I could practically here the wheels spinning in his head. I knew he'd try to get something out of this situation, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I had to know what was happening with my friends.

"Yes. I would like to know what you did to my friends, Klaus!" "What I did? I'm sorry, but for once I didn't do anything. But first, what is it I supposedly did to your friends?" "You… Know it! You made something to them and know they don't recognize me, they don't know me!" "Do they? Well that's certainly not … positive. For you." he took a glass of something out of a cabinet standing in a corner," well, I suppose you have a request then, don't you?"

"If what you say is true, then yes. I want you to find the responsible person for that." "Commanding now, are we? Well, I'm in a good mood, so I'll let that pass. But since, this … case is really uncomfortable for everyone, I don't want that to happen again, I'm going to find out, who's behind this. But of course this isn't for free. You might give me something in exchange." _'Great, what now?'_ "What! You already get my blood monthly for your stupid hybrids!"

As soon as my last to words left my mouth Klaus had me pinned to the wall. Only know did I realize that we were alone in the room, Elijah must have left the room somewhere during my conversation with that monster. How I would've liked to have somebody in this room.

"You might want to rethink your answers _darling_." he hissed into my ear. He held me by my through for some seconds and then simply stopped. I had trouble to regain my breath, but somehow I managed. "But, I actually wasn't referring to your blood, for once. I was more thinking along the lines of a little trip." "Trip? You're joking, right?" "No, I'm not joking when it comes down to business. I'm serious, I'd like you to come with me and my family and my brothers on a trip."

I nearly wanted to laugh at him. This request was just too unbelievable. "Okay, why only with your brothers?" "Oh, no panic. Rebekah will join us too, but we'll meet her there." "And where's there? I'm normally not agreeing to anything when I don't know anything about it." "Are you negotiating with me? You should really know by now, that I'm NOT negotiating." "You want me to just accept that? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but you will. You see, as it is know, you don't have any protection. Your friends don't know who you are, until now they were your protection, your only protection. Also what you don't know, is that there's another threat coming. One who's cruel, even to my standards. " Klaus said and I could see a glint of something in his eyes. "Let's say I'm coming with you. What would happen to my friends?" "Oh, nothing. Nothing would happen, because they're not coming directly after you, but after myself. So, they'll be coming after us. And it is because of that, that you've got to come with us. If you don't this could be the end of you and even for my family."

I knew if it wasn't for his family and hybrids, he wouldn't care for my safety. But somehow I felt a bit touched. _'Get a grip, Elena! He's a monster! Stop right know!'_ "Okay. How long?" "I'm sorry, but I don't understand your question Elena. Care to develop it a bit?" "I meant to say, how long I have got to get ready to leave." "So you changed your mind? Good, then I won't have to make you come by force. As for the timespan you've got. I'd say, you should be back in two hours max. Alright?" "Yes. Do I have to take something special, like.. big boots or something like this?" I asked feeling suddenly a bit nervous. "Well, I suggest a raincoat and umbrella would be excellent." "Oh? Okay. May I ask where we're heading to?" "You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Klaus finished with his usual smirk.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and it would be nice to give me some reviews, so I can try to make my stories better. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters.**

**First things first, thank you for those great reviews. And I'll hope my next chapters won't disappoint you. As I already mentioned it, Klaus's brother will probably make an appearance (Kol and Elijah). Rebekah will made make one too (don't know jet.) There will come also some OCC's, but a bit later in the story.**

* * *

*Last chapter*

"Oh? Okay. May I ask where we're heading to?" "You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

*End of last chapter*

Elena's P.O.V

After asking for a car to get the stuff I needed I went to a mall. I had to drive fast since it was 7 pm. and all the stores would close at 8 pm. I run into the mall and headed to the suitcase section. There I search for a nice suitcase. Just because I had to be quick didn't mean I couldn't have something nice. Then I headed to the next store. Rather quickly I had all the cloths I might need for a longer trip and then I went to find an umbrella. I searched and searched, but couldn't find one. _'Don't they have umbrellas? Is that too 'normal' for Mystic Falls?'_ At the end I gave up searching and went to a restaurant to have a quick dinner. The barmaid was quite old and it nearly took an eternity for her to get to my table. "Hi sweetie. What can I get you? Our today's special menu is tomato soup, if you want one." "Oh, hi. I'd like a salad please, if you have one and a coke." "Sure, darling. French dressing or Italian." "French please. And I'd like to have the bill straight away, too." "Sure honey. I come right back_." 'What's with all these names? I hate that! And who's that guy watching me from the bar?' _There at the bar was a man looking at me. I felt really uncomfortable, all I wanted was to eat quickly and get the hell out of here. But unfortunately I wouldn't get to be so lucky, because the man started coming to my table. He seemed to take his time, as if he was a hunter approaching his pray. Hell I felt like a pray! "Hey there. I'm….ah!" just before he could finish his sentence and tell me who he was, a young barmaid ran into him with a steaming soup. He started screaming profanities at her, and I took the chance and left as quickly as I could. Once in the car, I saw that it was nearly time to get back to Klaus. During the entire drive I was wondering where we would go. The thing with raincoat and umbrella was still a bit disturbing.

*At Klaus's house*

"Good you're back. Oh, even earlier then you had to. Missed me?" Klaus said with a stupid smirk. I would have loved to punch that smirk out of his face. But my more 'diplomatic' side won my little inner battle. "Oh, you wish!" And for the second time this evening he had me pinned by the throat to a wall. "You know, _**princess**_, you should learn to be more respectful. And with time you will learn to appreciate my company.", he smirked and let me go_. 'As if, I'm going to 'appreciate' such a 'company'.'_ I knew I had to stop with my remarks, but I just couldn't. "Okay, _**master**_. I'll try." I said with sarcasm dripping. "You know, master, doesn't sound that bad. You're welcome to call me like that.", he went to a little cabinet and took something to drink, „but enough. I suppose you have everything you need?" I only nodded in response. "Good, then let's go. The plane is waiting." "Excuse me? The plane? Stop! Where are we going?" "Are you a bit impatient? I told you, you'll find out soon enough." "When's that?" "Are you always asking so much? Look, I'll tell you when we're in the plane…maybe." I didn't risk answering since he looked quite irritated and I had no wish to end up against a wall again. So I just sighed and went after him to the SUV, which was parked outside.

*In front of the plane*

"You've got a private plane!" I was stunned. I must have looked like a child who gets its present at Christmas, I just couldn't believe my eyes. "Of course I do. You didn't really think we would fly with a regular airplane, did you?" "Uhm… no ..Of course not." ,I really felt stupid for assuming we would take a normal airplane. Once inside we were greeted by Elijah. "Hello Elena nice to see you again. Klaus.", I wasn't shocked by Elijah's greeting. He was always really friendly to me and to Klaus…well.., it's complicated to describe it. Klaus passed me and took a seat, I simply staid where I was, because I didn't know if I could move. Not because I was under compulsion, but because I really felt out of place.

Just as I was resolved enough to move and sit in one of the free seats, somebody tapped on my shoulder and I screamed. "Stop! Wow, you're really loud. You know that hurt my very sensible ears", Kol smirked, „and by the way… nice to see you again." I was still a bit shock when I answered, so my answer was really lame. "..H..Hi." _'Great Elena! Now he thinks you're retarded. What! Where did that come from? Oh…man. That's going to be a long, long trip.'_ Before I had chance to make a complete fool out of myself, I was save by the pilot saying we would start our flight in five minutes.

"As much as I enjoy standing next to you Elena, we might take a seat or the flight might get uncomfortable." I hated to admit that he was right, but I let it go and took a seat far away from Klaus. After a while I was dying to have my questions answered. "I don't want to be rude, but could somebody tell me please, where we're heading to?" "Klaus, I think it's now safe to tell her?", Elijah said. "Of course, brother.", Klaus said with a bit of disgust in his voice, "Elena. We're heading to one of the most amazing cities in the world. We're heading to London." "London? Wow, I've never been there before! When are we going to be there?" "Slow down, dear one! We're not going to be there for some hours. So, I suggest you sleep for a while.", Klaus finished. "Yes, soon, but where are we going to stay? Will we be in the city or outside? What are we going to do there?" Klaus seemed to be speechless for a short while, because of all my questions. Then he looked at Kol and Elijah, pleading with his eyes for help. Kol just started laughing, it was then that Elijah answered me. "We're going to stay in the city. It's a safe house. For now that's all I can tell you. As for your questions what we're doing there, I don't know." "Great! Is it one of those houses, which look really small, but inside its huge? Are we going shopping?" Now it was Klaus laughing.

He seemed to find something really hilarious. "What's so funny?", I asked him. "Well first your sudden interest in the trip and your assumption that we're going shopping." "Oh, come on! Of course I'm interested! We're talking here about London! And about shopping, you didn't really believe that I won't go shopping while staying in London. London is amazing for shopping, I heard." "You know what, we're talking later about that. Now, sleep." I continued staring out of the window, until I fell asleep.

*In front of the house*

I woke up to somebody shacking me, not really strong but not extremely gently either. "Elena, wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes to see Elijah staring back at me, at first I was quite startled. "We're here? Did we already land?" "Yes, we already landed. You're in the car, outside of the house. We landed an hour ago." "What! How.. How did I get into the car?", I hoped it wasn't Klaus. "I took put you in the car. Let's get out, I'd like to get something to eat." "Oh, sure.".

The house looked beautiful, it had about five stories. The foyer was huge, it had paintings of landscapes. We all went to the living room, which was surprisingly modern. It had a huge TV above the fire place and a well hidden stereo system. "Elena, your room is on the 3. Floor, it's the second door to the right. You've got an attached bathroom and a closet, I hope is big enough for you." I think that was Klaus's clue for me to leave them alone. "Okay, good night." Then I went up to my room. With what I was greeted made me speechless.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading this story. I know that chapter wasn't the best, but I'll try to make it better next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. **

**Again, thank you for all reviews. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

* * *

_*In the last chapter*_

"_Elena, your room is on the 3. Floor, it's the second door to the right. You've got an attached bathroom and a closet; I hope is big enough for you." I think that was Klaus's clue for me to leave them alone. "Okay, good night." Then I went up to my room. With what I was greeted made me speechless. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

There sitting on the bed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, was Rebekah. She was reading a magazine and listening to music. "You know, Elena, it isn't nice to stare.", she told me without looking up from her magazine. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, that's not the nicest way to ask a question. But anyway, I came to look at your room. You know, Klaus gave you one of the nicest. I didn't get such a nice one.", she seemed a bit jealous.

I decided to ignore her for a little while and went to my suitcases, which were on the bed too. Before I started packing out, I went to search for the closet. I had to open 3 doors, the first one was the joined bathroom, which I must say was huge. The second door was an attached study with a big library and there was even a computer and printer. I went in there to look out the window, from there I had a nice view on a little public park.

Finally the last door was the walk-in closet. The closet was really big, about have the size of my room here, which meant allot. In a corner of the room I found several ball gowns. _'I wonder if they're already used. No, I don't think so. But why would I need ball gowns?... Maybe I'll ask later.'_

Just as I was about to turn around and walk out of the closet, I heard Rebekah's voice behind me. "Found something you like?" "Oh, .. sure. The gowns are really beautiful." She took a quick look at them too and looked back at me. "Yes, they're not bad. Maybe we'll have the chance to use them, while we're here." For once it was a nice chance not to be fighting with her. Actually she could be quite nice and I hoped, that with time we could get to understand each other. "Rebekah, can we…can we talk?" "We're already doing that, Elena." "Yes, but .. I mean about .. what I did to you." "Oh, what could you say? YOU stabbed my IN MY BACK! And I thought we were getting along!" "Rebekah, please. Listen.. I…I'm sorry. I want to make things better between us." "Why should I agree with that, you're only going to fall me in my back again." I had to agree with her. Not that I would fall in her back, because I learned my lesson, but with the not trying. "Look, if I've got to stay here for a while, I want to at least have tried something. Or I'm going to regret it my whole live, like I already do… with the stabbing."

For a minute I thought seeing something like understanding in her eyes. But it quickly changed and she said nothing for a while and then only walked out of the closet. I stayed there for some minutes took a deep breath and got out. I was surprised to see Rebekah still in my room. She was sitting near the window and looking out. I didn't know what I should or could say to her, so I continued putting my clothes in the closet and said nothing. After about ten minutes of silence, Rebekah suddenly spoke. "Okay, let's try it," The words were simple and short, but it was all I needed to hear. I knew that I didn't have to say anything, we kind of got a silent agreement, and so I only nodded.

*A while later* 

I was reading a book in my study, when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was maybe Elijah, I only shouted to come in. "Hello, Mrs. Elena. I'm Gloria the cook." "Oh, hello Gloria. Please call me Elena, there's no need to be so formal." "Surely, Mrs. .. I mean Elena. I…I came here to ask you what you like to eat. So I can prepare things you like to eat." "Well, I actually like everything, so don't worry.. but don't prepare fried prickles. I don't like them." "Very well. Excuse my disturbance." "No need to excuse yourself." _'I hope she'll stop excusing herself. There's really no need for that.'_ "Before I forget, dinner's ready in 15 minutes. The dining room is on the ground floor at the left of the living room." After that said she left without saying another world.

*During dinner*

"Elena, I believe you've got time to accommodate to your new location?" "Yes, Elijah. It's really a beautiful house and my room is great." I couldn't really be part of the conversation, because my head was somewhere else. "Elena, is something troubling you? You seem to be somewhere else." "Yes, I was wondering if Klaus could find out what happened to my friends."

It was then that Rebekah said something for the first time since our conversation. "Your friends? What happened to them?", she seemed genuinely surprised to hear that something happened to them. "Yes, they seem to have lost their memories. They don't know me anymore, even my brother. And I asked Klaus for help to find out what happened." She seemed to think about something and then it was as if she had a clue. "Do you think that maybe they're under a spell? Did the same thing happen to the Salvatore brothers? Because normally we don't forget anything, except if we're under compulsion or under a spell_." 'Well that would explain things.'_ "Yes, they too forget me. I don't know about Stefan, I didn't see him, but Caroline and Damon certainly knew nothing. You think that somebody compelled or cast a spell on them?" "Yes, I believe so. You should go to Klaus and ask him. He's on the third floor too, but he's on the left." "Okay, thanks."

After I finished eating I went up to my floor. I was in deep thoughts about the dinner and the things Rebekah said about my friends. To say I was startled to suddenly see Klaus in front of me, was maybe the understatement of the year. I would've fallen down the stairs, if Klaus didn't catch me in time. "Thank you, I…I was just too deep in thoughts." "Yes, I could see that. No I believed to hear, that you wanted to ask me something?" "Yes. Could we talk somewhere? It's about some thoughts that Rebekah and I exchanged during dinner." "Certainly, please follow me." He led me to some double doors and opened them. "That's my study. Have a seat."

After I took a seat he went to a cabinet and took out a bottle. "You want some? It's whiskey." "No, thanks." "You're missing something. It's the best you can get." When he took is seat, I started talking. "Rebekah believes that a spell or compulsion might be the cause of their 'amnesia'. Do you think that could be possible?" Before he answered he seemed to hesitate, but answered anyway. "Yes, that is the case. I.. I found the cause for their 'amnesia' how you called it. And it seems that the cause is a spell." "A spell? But who, how?" "The how is a bit complicated to answer. It's an extremely complicated spell that, to my knowledge, can't be reversed. As for, who…" "Wait! What did you just say? It can't be reversed! What am I going to do?" "Stop! You need to listen!" I was just dumbfounded_. 'How could he tell me something like that! How can I listen to him, when I just learned, that everyone I knew and love will never recognize me again! They think I'm a psycho!' _I took a deep calming breath and mentioned him to continue. "Good, now that that's said. Back to your question about who, is simple to answer. It's…

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll update soon, I promise. But don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. **

**First: WOW! Thank you for all your reviews! I was quite shocked to see that I've got so many! :D Anyway... In this chapter I'll bring a quick 'memory' of Elena and her parents. This of course is purely invented. I hope you still enjoy reading my stories and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Stop! You need to listen!" I was just dumbfounded. 'How could he tell me something like that! How can I listen to him, when I just learned, that everyone I knew and love will never recognize me again! They think I'm a psycho!' I took a deep calming breath and mentioned him to continue. "Good, now that that's said. Back to your question about who, is simple to answer. It's… _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

'_Speak! Who is it? Who's fault is it!'_ "It's… your friend Bonnie." "What! Oh come on, now's not the time to joke!" I couldn't believe my ears; I knew that Bonnie would never do that to me… _'Or does she? NO! She WOULDN'T, she's my best friend!'_ "Elena, I'm not joking. I'm sorry, but it is Bonnie, I found it out just before you came up here." He seemed to really, be sorry.

He had a look in his eyes, that reminded me of my mother, when I found a cat and wanted to keep it, but then my mother had to give it away, because dad was allergic to them. _'Stop Elena! He would never be sorry for a human! And I seriously have to stop connecting him with mom and dad!' _"You know if that's one of your tricks to keep me here, it WON'T work! And besides, Bonnie would NEVER do that to me!" "Are you really sure about that? You know she lost some beloved person, since YOU are with Vampires. And didn't she blame YOU for the turning of her mother?", he asked everything calmly, but still with a certain strength in it. "How do you know that she blames me for her mother's turning?" "I have my ways. I always keep an eye on things, which are important to me." _'Did he just say that I'm important to him? .. Hey, when did he inch closer to me?'_ A little voice in my head said, I was just important because I was the key for his hybrids.

"But…she…no! Are you sure? Are you really completely sure, that it was her?" "I'm afraid, yes." He said the last sentence with so much compassion and understanding, that it almost seemed surreal. I went from shock to anger in less than a second.

I was so deep in my anger that I took Klaus's bottle of whiskey and threw it to the ground, took books and threw them at a wall, which caused the painting, which was hanging there, to fall to the ground. By now I was screaming, screaming out of anger, disappointment and simply because I couldn't take these things anymore.

Only when the painting fell to the ground did I get back to my senses. I was so ashamed of my behavior that I fell down crying. I hoped that Klaus had left, but when somebody took me in their arms and just hold me, I thanked for whoever it was. It was nice just to be hold, to cry in those arms, that I knew where from a man, but didn't know who exactly.

After some minutes of silence I looked up to see who it was, and the surprise caused me to cry again. It was Klaus who had hold me, who still was. "I'm…I'm.. so sorry. Please don't hurt me! I'll… I won't do it again, I'll pay for everything I broke, I swear!", I said while crying all over him. My voice nearly broke with every word that came out of my mouth, but I had to apologize! "Hey, it's alright! You actually helped me, my brothers always say, that I drink too much and .. the painting, well… I never liked it. As for the books, they weren't good, so don't worry." He spoke so calming, that I started to get really tired. It wasn't one of my hobbies to fell asleep in somebodies arms, but I felt save. And so I drifted slowly in a deep sleep, but before I fell asleep I felt him press his lips on my forehead and thought hearing: "Bonnie's going to pay for that, I promise."

*Next morning*

I woke up the next morning in my bed, with the sun on my face. For the first time since a long while, I felt really rested and at peace. I didn't want to get up just jet, so I snuggled deeper in to my covers and just laid there.

After a while, I heard a soft nock on the door. When the door opened it was Gloria with a big plate. I wanted to get up to help her, but she just said, I could stay in bed and not worry. "Thank you so much, Gloria. It smells wonderful." "Thank you my dear. May I?", she pointed to the edge of my bed and I only nodded. She sat down and first just looked at me and then smiled. "How are you this morning? I heard from Master Klaus, that you had a little brake down?" "Yes, I'm sorry if I caused troubles. But I'm feeling much better today. I think this brake down was long overdue."

Gloria seemed so nice and she seemed so concerned about me, that I reminded me of a mother, my mother. "You know what would help you even more? If you would go out in the sun, maybe walk a little in the park and do something fun." "You're right that would help.", I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I didn't know Gloria for long, but it felt so normal to have her next to me, talking with me. "Well, Elena. I would love to continue talking with you, but I've got to get to the market. Or Mr. Smith, will sell my potatoes to someone else." "Who's Mr. Smith?" "Oh, he's my old neighbor. He's a farmer and sells allot of vegetables and fruits at the local market. And people can reserve some or command some, but if you come to late there, he sells it to somebody else." "Oh, okay. Have a nice day, then Gloria." "You too, dear."

After I took my shower and got dressed I went down to search somebody. I wanted to go out and I knew I had to tell somebody or they would think I'm sneaking away. When I got to the living room I saw Rebekah reading an old book. "Good morning, Rebekah." "Good morning." "I've got a question. I was thinking about going out to a park or to visit the city a bit. Would you.. would you like to come with me?"

She seemed surprised that I asked her, but I wasn't going to back away. I said I would try to make things better between us and I was going to hold that promise I made to myself. "…Okay. Yes, why not. Have you got a special place in your mind?" "No.. not really. I was more going to walk around until I found something." "Okay, then I'll show you a place. When are we leaving?" "Whenever you want. I'm ready." "Great. Let's go in ten minutes."

I decided to wait on the little sofa in the entrance, that I saw yesterday. After less than ten minutes Rebekah was back and we headed out the door. We walked in silence for a while, when a question suddenly came to my mind. "Rebekah, have you heard of the.. the news Klaus gave me yesterday?" "You mean the thing with your witch friend Bonnie?" "Yes, with…her." "Klaus told us. You know, I think it is her too." I was sure she would say that, but what shocked me, was that I kind of had accepted it. Accepted that Bonnie betrayed me.

She seemed to hold something back, because she opened and closed her mouth many times, until she spoke. "There's something I wanted to tell you. But if you tell anybody..!" "I get it, if I tell anybody ,chop, my head's away." "Well not that extreme, but something like that. Anyway.. I wanted to tell you something about Klaus. You know, he can be cruel, but… he wasn't always lake that. When were still human, he was different. But I know that deep down, he's still the old one. It's just all covered up." I was surprised that Rebekah would tell me something so personal, I could see that this meant allot to her and it meant even more to me, since that was a step forward. But I couldn't really get it why she would tell me something like that about Klaus.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I tell you this. The reason I tell you that, is that I've got the feeling that Klaus is changing. He.. Since he met you, he's been changing. I know what happened yesterday evening, we all heard it, but you see what was special about it, was that he stayed calm. That he stayed next to you. Some years ago he would have murdered the person who did something like you did."

She stayed silent for a time, I think for sorting her thoughts out. We passed a bench and I mentioned that we'd sit down. Once seated, she continued. "He would have murder even somebody for only interrupting him. Look, I don't want to frighten you, with everything I say, but whatever it is that you do.. well… continue doing it. You know, since we're here in London he seems rested. He even opened up a bit."

After our talk we simply stayed on that bench in the sun. We were both lost in our thought and didn't seem to see the time passing. Until we heard someone shouting our names. We turned and saw Gloria waving at us. "Hello!" "Hi, Gloria! How was the market?", I asked her. "Great. I found some beautiful salad. But what are you doing here Ladies? It's nearly three in the afternoon!" _'What so late? Did we really spend so much time on that bench? Wow, I didn't see the time flying by, but with the things she told me…'_ "We were having a nice chat and simply forget the time."

Rebekah and Gloria started talking about a boutique. I wasn't interested in it, so I started look a bit around. Suddenly I heard wheels screeching at first I didn't pay that much attention to it, since Rebekah was still chatting with Gloria. Out of nowhere I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my back and everything went black….. Just before the darkness surrounded me I heard Rebekah and Gloria screaming and shouting my name….

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for those reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, as always I'll try to update soon. If you have any thoughts or wishes about the story, just sent them to me :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Out of nowhere I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my back and everything went black….. Just before the darkness surrounded me I heard Rebekah and Gloria screaming and shouting my name…._

_*End of last chapter* _

Elena's P.O.V.

After I felt the pain, I could only see darkness. I heard Rebekah's and Gloria's voices, but as the darkness got more intense, the voices faded.

I knew that I was dreaming, because wherever I was, I didn't feel any pain. But it wasn't like a normal dream, because I could hear faint voices. I don't know how long I stayed in this state, but at one point I woke up. It wasn't like waking up and you see what's around you, no. I was awake, but nobody noticed, because I couldn't speak and I couldn't see either. I heard Klaus's voice and soon after a voice I didn't know. "Have you got any news, doctor?" _'Oh, so the other is a doctor. Does that mean I'm in a hospital?'_ "No, I'm afraid. Her state is stable and we can't find the reason why she isn't awake jet." "Could that be permanent?" That was Gloria's voice. "We don't know. We never had a case like that before, I mean she healed extremely fast and now she's like in a coma." _'I'm in a coma? What happened?' _Then it was silent again. I could hear Gloria cry a little bit, she seemed to be on my left side.

After a while, I heard Rebekah and Gloria say, they would go home and asked if Klaus would come to, but he declined the offer. I felt him take my hand and he took a deep breath. "Promise me to wake up again. Gloria is sick of worry; Rebekah is too… and... I... Why am I even talking to you? You probably can't hear me." "Why would you think that, Klaus?" I gave him a small smile. He looked so shocked, but relieved to see me. "You… you heard me? Since when are you awake, why didn't you say anything?" "I could hear you, since the doctor came in. I was awake, I tried to show you, but I couldn't move and see. What happened to me?" "You... you got shot. Rebekah was to distract to stop the bullet; she could catch a glimpse of the driver. Everybody's now searching for the responsible." "I got shot?" "Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I … I shouldn't have let you go, without being there to protect you!" "No, Klaus. We can't change what happened." He had his head down and I wanted him to know, that I forgave him. After all he couldn't change a thing, about what happened. "Klaus, please look up.", I took a deep breath before continuing, "I forgive you. You hear?" He then jumped from his seat, took my head in his large hands and kissed me on my lips, as if there was no tomorrow.

*Later*

After Klaus kissed me, I really didn't know where we stood. Part of me was pleasantly surprised and the other part was still attached to Damon and Stefan. Shortly after the kiss, Klaus said he would go and ask the doctors when I could get out. I thought he looked a bit hurt, that I didn't say anything after the kiss. _'What could have I said? Like "Hey, Klaus thanks for the kiss, but stay away I need to think."? Yeah sure, he would have so understood. Or maybe more… "Hey, could you kiss me again? So I can decide what to think about it?" Oh… so smooth Elena, so smooth.'_ Then Rebekah came through the door. "Hey, already awake?" "Yes, I haven't got time to ask, but… how long was I 'not awake'?" "About 4 days." "I was 'away' for four days? It didn't seem that long to me." "Hey, don't go all melancholic on me! I've got good news, you can come home!" "Really? Great!" Rebekah and I continued chatting, while she helped me pack and then we went to her car. "Can I ask you something, Elena?" "Yes, of course." "Klaus... what, happened between you to in the room?" _'How did she found that out? Did Klaus tell her?' _"I don't know what you mean, Rebekah." "Elena, come on. When he came out of your room he seemed troubled and a bit angry. And you", she pointed a finger at me, "you blush every time I say the name Klaus AND you're completely lost in thoughts. Plus, I asked you before if you were a dog and you said 'sure'. So come on… tell me!" She seemed to be super excited about finding out, what happened. She looked like a child at Christmas and I had to laugh at the thought of it. "Why, don't you just ask Klaus? You seemed to get along the last days." "Of course Elena and then he will paint my nails and I'll paint his." We both had to burst out laughing, just the image of that thought brought us tears to our eyes. "No, come on. That's a girls thing!" "I'll tell you maybe later, but back to the thing that happened. Klaus told me, that you could catch a glimpse of the driver?" "Oh yes, I could. He was a human." "Was? As in 'now dead'?" "Uups, sorry." "Did you find out anything about him? Anything of importance?" "Well, we don't know who's behind this. When I compelled him to tell me everything, I found out, that he had found an envelope with some money and pictures of you, me, Klaus, Elijah and Kol. There was even one of Gloria! Apparently he had to kill someone one, except Klaus. There was no senders address, so we can't know from whom it was. But luckily for us, he couldn't kill anyone_." 'Yes, but only nearly.'_ "Oh and before I forget it, you've got to be careful the next days, because of the blood I had to give you. Wouldn't want you to turn into a Vampire now, would we?" ".. Oh, yeah sure."

*At the house* 

As soon as we got into the house, we were greeted by Gloria. She gave me a big hug and told me, she was happy to have me back. The next one to great us was Elijah. "Hi, Elijah! I haven't seen you these past days." "Hello Elena. I'm sorry, I didn't come to the hospital, but I was out of the country for some business." "Ah, so you're quite the globe trotter." "Yes, you could say." Next one in line was Kol, who I didn't see since I was in the plane. "Elena, nice to see you." "Kol." After the greetings, we all went our way. Because I didn't want to be alone, I went to search Gloria in the kitchen.

"Elena, do you want something to eat? You must be hungry." "Actually no, thanks. Can I help you with something?" "Oh, yes please. Could you hand me that vase? I'm too small to reach it." "Sure, no prob." "Gloria, do you know where Klaus is?" "Yes he's in his office." "Is he angry?" "Elena, I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?" "Okay, I'll go. See you later."

I slowly walked up the staircase; I hoped that Klaus and I could talk about the kiss. When I was on the third floor, I hesitated for a minute if I shouldn't just walk to my room. But exactly when I decided to walk back to my room, the door to Klaus's office opened. "K… Klaus can … we talk?" Until now he didn't look my direction, even when he spoke. "No, I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me, I have to go out. Good night." "K... Good night." He left without another look and went down. _'What now? He doesn't even want to talk with me!'_ Without another thought I went to my room.

After I took a relaxing bath, I took one of the books from the library and went to bed. I tried to read, but I just wasn't in the mood for that, so I went to put it back and lay down on my bed. I lay in the bed for hours, trying to get some sleep, but it just wouldn't come. I was thinking for the first time since I got back from the hospital about Bonnie and the rest of my friends. Suddenly I felt rage come up, rage about the thing Bonnie did and the urge for revenge got bigger. Now it was clear for me, I had to go back to Mystic Falls and 'talk' to her. I quietly took out my suitcases and packed them, and then I listened to the sounds coming from the others. From Rebekah's room I could hear loud music and from the kitchen I heard Gloria singing. First I thought everything was clear and so I started descending the stairs. But then I heard Elijah and Kol in the living room, usually it wouldn't have been a problem, because I could've sneaked out through the back door, but since Gloria was on the back, this made it impossible. So I tried to run as fast to the door as possible, but once at the door I stopped. _'Why am I doing this now? I could go back later, when the danger's over! Oh dear…'_ Deciding to just turn around and walk back up the stairs would be the best idea, I slowly but quietly went back to my room. But I didn't get far. As soon as my foot was on the first step, someone tabbed me on my shoulder. "May I ask you what you're doing with your suitcases Elena?" _'Shit! It's Klaus…'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I know this one was a bit lame, but I'll make up with the next chapter. :D Thanks and don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. If you have any wishes or thoughts about my story, just sent them to me. I hope you're still enjoying reading and thanks for all your reviews! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Deciding to just turn around and walk back up the stairs would be the best idea, I slowly but quietly went back to my room. But I didn't get far. As soon as my foot was on the first step, someone tabbed me on my shoulder. "May I ask you what you're doing with your suitcases Elena?" 'Shit! It's Klaus…'_

_*End of last chapter* _

Elena's P.O.V.

'_Oh god, what am I going to say to him?' _"Elena, I'm still waiting." _'Maybe if I ..?'_ I turned around to him and said. "Nothing." Turned back around to my suitcases and walked up the stairs. _'Wow, it worked!'_ But unfortunately I forgot Klaus's speed. He took my arms in a rather strong grip. "You don't get to simply walk away from me! You hear? Now for the last time, where did you want to go with your suitcases?" "Let me go! Seriously, what is wrong with you?" I hadn't seen him that angry since a long time and I couldn't think about why. _'Is this all just because he had seen me with suitcases? Because I wanted to leave?' _"Look, can we talk somewhere else? I don't want everybody to hear." "Good, let's go to your room"

Once inside the room we went to the study to talk. "So? Speak. Now!" "Okay, Klaus. Relax. I first wanted to…. To go back to Mystic Falls. I wanted to speak with Bonnie, about what she did. But when you saw me, I was just turning around to walk back to my room, because it's stupid to leave now!" "Oh, and I believe you surely told my dear siblings about that?" "No... I wanted to go alone." He had now an even angrier look then before.

"You realize that we would have followed you as soon as you left the house? And that once we would have found you, that you wouldn't have it as nice as now?" "I… Yes. I thought about it." He took a deep breath and started to move away to leave. "Klaus, wait. I… I wanted to talk with you… about… about the hospital." "There's nothing to talk about. Good night." "Klaus! Please, I don't know what's wrong, but we need to talk about it. We can't just stay like this! You're not even looking OR talking with me!"

In less than a second I was pressed against the library and Klaus was snarling at me. "YOU are NOT commanding ME! And I don't see the reason why we should talk about something, that obviously didn't mean anything to YOU!" I didn't even get the chance to answer, because I was now standing alone in the study. _'Did it really mean nothing to me? No… it... it meant something to me.'_ I knew from the beginning that the kiss meant something, but only now did I realize that I had feeling for Klaus. _'Why now? Why him?'_

And for the second time that evening my emotions were all over the place. What was left was desperation and the need for a big hug from my best friends. I started crying and went to lie on my bed. I tried to stop, but as soon as I calmed down the crying started all over again. Never before did I feel so alone. I don't know how long I cried, but there was at one point a soft knock at the door. "Leave me alone! ", I cried. "Elena, can I come in?" "Rebekah, go away."

I heard the door close and for a moment, I believed that she really went away, but then I felt the mattress move. "No Elena, I'm not going anywhere. You should maybe talk to me, I read in a magazine that, that helped." "Why do you even care? I'm just a stupid human, so why even bother?" "Well firstly, you're not entirely human, you're a doppelganger. Secondly because I promised I would try to make things between us better, that's why."

I looked up and she asked me without words, if she could lie down next to me, so I nodded. After a moment of silence she continued talking. "Hey, that's already better! You stopped crying, you know from up there", she pointed to the ceiling, "I could hear you very well, I had to listen to loud music to block you out!" She finished laughing, her laugh was just infecting, so I had to laugh too.

"Hey, see. Now you're even laughing. Am I not great?" She made a funny face and lifted her eyebrows so high, that I got a fit of laughter. It seemed as if I couldn't stop laughing and suddenly I fell out of my own bed. Now even Rebekah got a fit. Between fits I could manage to utter some words. "T…. Thank you, Rebekah. I… I think I didn't laugh that hard since ages." "You're welcome. You should have seen your face, when I fell down!"

We were still laughing really hard, when Elijah entered our room in his pajamas. "What's going on here? And could you both be more silent please? Some are trying to sleep." We could clearly see that Elijah was sleeping before, because he looked still really sleepy. And he looked a bit like an old man in his pajamas, just as Rebekah and I had calmed down a bit, Kol entered in Superman boxers. I quickly looked at Rebekah and we had, again, a fit of laughter.

This time, Rebekah herself fell from my bed too. "What's going on with you two?", Kol asked, "did you smoke something? Whatever you took, do you have some for me too?" When I succeeded calming myself down a bit I answered him. "No, we didn't take anything. We simply talked and started laughing, then I fell down the bed and we laughed some more, that's all." "Oh, well. Could you keep then your sound level a bit down?", asked Elijah. "Sure, we'll try." And as if Rebekah and I had practiced, we said in union "Good night, boys!"

After the brothers left, we started our original talk. "So, Elena. What made you cry in the first place? I know that, because you miss your family isn't the only reason." "Klaus. Klaus was the other reason." "Klaus? Well, that doesn't surprise me actually." "What?" "Elena, I'm not blind. I noticed things, you know. For example, how your way of looking at him changed and how your attitude around him changed too. Before you were always tense around him, and now you seem quite relaxed around him, you even laugh with him. Don't roll your eyes! I know it's true and I know, that you know it too." ".. Alright. You're right." "Good. So what happened? Because since you came back from the hospital, Klaus didn't exchange more than one sentence with you AND he seems to be avoiding you." "It's true something happened. But if you tell anyone, things won't end nice!" "No risk! I won't tell anybody. And besides, who could I tell something? My brothers? Yeah, sure." "Oh, you're right, sorry."

She mentioned with her hand that I continue, so I took one last deep breath and continued. "In… in the hospital, Klaus and I talked. He said, he was sorry, that he wasn't there when I got shot.. and… I told him it was okay. I said him, I forgave him and that he didn't have to worry about it.. And… and he … he kissed me." "Wow, what happened? Don't stop in the middle!" "I didn't know how to react and… and I simply said nothing, well after that, he said he would go see the doctor and that's it. From there on we just had one short talk and that was the one just before you probably heard me start crying. There I tried to speak with him, but he didn't give me the chance to let me explain myself. He… he just left with saying, that it didn't serve to talk about something that didn't mean anything to me."

'_How good it did to have that from my chest!'_ After I said everything, I felt much better. "Does it mean something to you, Elena?" "Yes! But apparently I realized it too late! And now, everything's …" "Don't think that Elena! I know my brother, when he's angry he doesn't listen to anybody, but you need to be patient. If he really means something to you, then don't let your courage down. He will calm down and once he has, you tell him everything you feel and think about him…"

Now I could see, just how much Rebekah cared for her brother. It was nearly a miracle that, that family still hold together. "Just one thing… if… if he lets you deeper in, don't… don't hurt him. Even if he doesn't appear like it, he's sensible. And so many people have hurt him, that he made himself look like the 'big, bad wolf'. But once somebody really has his trust, I don't mean by that the 'business' trust, but the real thing, he appears to be another person. He can be carrying and fun and…. His simply different. Do you get what I mean?" "Yes, I do Rebekah. And I just wanted to thank you, that… you tell me all this. And believe me, I don't want to hurt him, in the past days, he was… sweet, but you need to know too, that for me this..", I mentioned with my hand around the room, "isn't easy. Only days ago, I had only feelings for the Salvatore's. I … I didn't even think about having feelings for Klaus! And now… they don't even remember me… AND I have feelings for Klaus." "Hey, come on! Don't go in that sad mood again. Let's do something fun!... What about a bit of drinking and a good movie?" "… You sure?... You know what? Let's do it!"

We started to get up and I directly went to open the door and who was standing there? Klaus, with his mouth wide open and stunned face.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked to read it. I know there are allot of parts, which could be confusing, but that's just how it is, like life sometimes. ;D Please forgive if I made mistakes and don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Thank you for all your reviews! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Let's do something fun!... What about a bit of drinking and a good movie?" "… You sure?... You know what? Let's do it!"_

_We started to get up and I directly went to open the door and who was standing there? Klaus, with his mouth wide open and stunned face._

_*End of last chapter* _

Elena's P.O.V.

'_What is he doing here? Did he listen to the entire conversation?' _I think Rebekah noticed me starring at her brother and thankfully spoke first. "Klaus, how nice to see you. Unfortunately we don't have time to talk with you. We're going to have some fun, bye!" Rebekah took me by my hand and let me to the cellar.

There I saw, that they had a private cinema. I guessed that we were now out of earshot for Klaus. "Thank you, Rebekah. I… really didn't know what to say to him." "No problem. But now let's have some fun!" She went to a shelf and took out some DVD's. "Which one do you want? Hangover, Hangover 2 or Due Date?" "Let's start with Hangover" I then noticed the bar with drinks and went to look, what drinks they had. "What do you want, Rebekah?" "The red bottle! It's delicious, you should try."

When we had everything settled we started the film. It was nice to have an evening like that. Okay it didn't start very well, but the ending was nice. During the film we laughed, talked and I could feel myself getting attached to Rebekah. She was now like a really good friend, I could see, that she too had a great time.

"You know Elena. Only weeks before, if somebody would have told me that, I would be sitting here and laughing with you, I would have called them crazy." "Yeah, me too. But you know, it's actually great spending time with you." "Yes, I think so too."

We watched 3 or 4 films and in the middle of the fifth film, I fell asleep. During my sleep I thought I could feel somebody lift me up and not long after put me down on something very comfortable, but as soon as I was on that comfortable thing I fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in my room on my bed. I wasn't surprised to see that I was back in my bed, but what bugged me was, that I didn't know who put me to bed. When I got up I noticed flowers on my bedside table, which weren't there yesterday. They were absolutely beautiful, they were red roses and in the middle I noticed a little envelope. _'Red roses plus an envelope? I wonder who it could be… maybe Klaus?'_

_**Dear Elena**_

_**I am profoundly sorry for my behavior towards you in the past days. **_

_**Yours faithfully**_

_**Klaus**_

'_That's it?'_ I had to admit, that I was a bit disappointed that the note was so short, but I supposed that this was already a huge step for Klaus.

*A bit later*

After I took my shower and looked again at my roses, I decided to head down to the kitchen to eat something. There I found Rebekah and Gloria chatting. "Good morning!" "Good morning, Elena. You seem to be in a very good mood. Is this thanks to my 'make Elena better' program?" "Good morning Elena, you know I have to agree with Rebekah, you seem to be quite happy." "Oh, am… Yeah, I'm in a good mood…." I wasn't going to tell straight away about the roses, but I could see that both weren't convinced. "If you say so, darling. Would you like some pancakes?" "Oh, yes please."

Sometime later a fun idea came to my mind. "Hey, we could all go shopping! Do something together, all three of us!" "You sure, Elena. I don't know if that's safe for you… you know with you being shot in public and all..." "No, I think we should go! Elena's right. And besides this time we KNOW what could happen!" "Yeah, Gloria. Rebekah's right!" "With what is Rebekah right? May I ask?"

'_Oh god, Klaus! Why's he looking at me like that?' _"Brother! We just decided to go shopping! Don't you think that was a great idea that Elena had?" "Elena had that idea? Well, well… Don't you think it isn't safe?" _'Wow, I never realized just how blue his eyes where! ELENA! CONCENTRATION!'_

"Okay, it maybe isn't the right timing, but I'm not going to let some stupid people, ruin my stay in LONDON! So, now it's up to you… either you let Rebekah, Gloria and me go… OR you'll just have to stick with us", I finished with a wicked smile. For once I had the upper cards in this game and I wasn't going to let them go.

"I see everything's already decided then? Well, I think if you three already go out, that… we could all go out." He finished with a smile too. This time it was Rebekah, who spoke next. "Oh, you mean take Elijah and Kol too? So Kol can buy more Superman boxers?"

In less than a second Kol was standing in the kitchen too. "HEY! I heard that and besides they were the only ones that I had left, since the others, thanks to you Rebekah, were all PINK!" We all except for Kol and Rebekah had to laugh, especially because Kol sped up to get as pair of his pink boxers. "It isn't my fault, that you can't read signs! I just wanted to see how people in this century wash cloths!"

"Oh, please no! Stop! Last time, this went on for hours!", Elijah spoke from the kitchen entry. "And Rebekah, it would be a great pleasure, if you would let the washing of laundry to the person, we especially engaged for that."

I must say I wasn't that surprised to hear that, but it wasn't normal for me, to engage somebody only to do laundry. I couldn't help but wondering, for what other 'normal' things, they engaged someone. "Elijah's right, Rebekah. You really should stop doing laundry. Kol, Elijah. Have you heard of the 'plan' the girls had for this afternoon?" "No, we didn't. What would that be?", Elijah asked.

He had a quite suspicious look. "They thought about going out in the city. To go shopping and I suggested that, we'll just come all along. We could do something special." Kol and Elijah shared a look, then looked at all of us before Kol answered. "Well, I don't know about you, Elijah, but I'm in." "After all, why not? When are we leaving?" I then took the chance and said: "Right now!"

They suddenly all turned to me, as if they just realized I was here too. "What? I want to get out of the house!" "Well, I say, we split up in two cars. So nobody has to run there." As soon as Klaus said that, an extremely happy expression came on Rebekah's face, just to be replaced by a huge pout, when Elijah spoke. "Oh, no Rebekah! YOU'RE NOT DRIVING!" "Oh, why do you have to be such a boring person?" "Rebekah! I want to get there in one piece! So, I'm driving!" "Certainly not! You're driving like an old lady!", Kol said. Elijah could stop opening his mouth and close it again. "You, know what boys? I'm driving, that's much safer and better.", Gloria said.

Since I already had all my things ready in the entrance, I didn't have to go up and get them. I stayed in the kitchen and finished a piece of cheesecake, Gloria had backed. "Do you like it?" "Oh, God! Don't affray me like this Klaus!"

Once I could calm my heart beat, I answered him. "Yeah, it's excellent. Gloria's a brilliant cook." He took a fork and sat next to me. "May I?", he pointed with his fork to the cake. "Oh, sure. It's good that you want some, because I would've eaten the entire cake!"

After a moment of silence and thinking, I had the courage of speaking. "Klaus, I… Thank you for the roses, they're… they're beautiful." He looked up from the cake and was silent for a moment. "You're welcome. I.. You read the attached card?" "Of course! Uh, I mean… sure. And.. I accept your apology."

Before he had an expression that I couldn't really tell, but now relieve was written all over his face. "If you asked yourself, how.. how you got into your room last night, well… I brought you up there. I was just entering the cinema, when I saw you and Rebekah sleeping." "Oh, no I didn't really wonder, but … thank you."

'_Why do they need so long? You'd think that with Vampire speed and all, that they would be faster than that.'_ "Klaus, just one question. I don't want to seem rude, but… what where you doing last night in front of my room door, when I opened it?" "I… I…" "Hey, you two love birds! Get out of the kitchen, we're leaving!", Rebekah shouted and I couldn't help but turn bright red. Klaus noticed too and started laughing. This made me blush even more and I was sure that, if somebody would have put a tomato next to me, that I was redder.

Kol and I went with Klaus's car and Rebekah and Elijah, with Gloria. I was sitting in the back of the car and the two brothers in the front. At first the two of them made some small talk and then Klaus put the radio on. Suddenly the song blue came on the radio and I started singing really loud.

I knew that I sounded horrible, but I didn't care. When the song ended Kol turned to me and said: "Next time give a warning, before you start singing.", he tried to say with a serious face, but ended laughing. "Oh, just admit you two, that you loved it.", I replayed with a smirk. "Sure, especially when you made our ears explode!", Klaus replied with a laugh.

Then I tried to make my best 'shocked' face, but it ended with me laughing all over the backseat. In my fit of laughter I heard Kol say to Klaus: "Hey, I think your Girlfriend is high."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too disturbing to read. I hope you still enjoy reading my story and don't forget to review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Thank you for all your reviews and for reading this story. I hope you're still enjoying reading :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Then I tried to make my best 'shocked' face, but it ended with me laughing all over the backseat. In my fit of laughter I heard Kol say to Klaus: "Hey, I think your Girlfriend is high."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Instantly I stopped laughing and sit up in my seat, to look in the rearview mirror. There I could catch Klaus looking at me. I stretched a bit more and could see a faint smile on Klaus's face. For the third time that day, I had to blush. Especially the knowledge that Klaus didn't deny one thing that Kol said, made me blush even more.

The drive didn't take long and once we arrived in an underground parking, we all got out of the car. We had to wait some minutes for Gloria and the others, and during this time; Klaus, Kol and I all stood in a line and didn't speak much. I stood between Kol and Klaus, every now and then I noticed Klaus looking down at me. I pretended to not notice and just thought about something else.

Three or four minutes later we heard a car coming down and out of security, that's what Klaus told me, they both stood in front of me, like a shield. But as soon as they saw, that it was Gloria they stood back.

We then all walked to Trafalgar Square. For me it was clear that, they all already had seen every place in London, but for me it was the first time. As we stood there on Trafalgar Square, just looking around us, I fell in love with this city. London felt like home for me now; of course I didn't forget about Mystic Falls, but I knew that if I had the chance to choose between London and Mystic Falls that I would pick London without looking back.

*Later*

After we spent some time around Trafalgar Square, I asked them to come on a bus tour with me. Rebekah and Kol protested that much that we had to split up, so everybody could do what they liked. Klaus, Gloria and I then went on one of the buses. "Where you ever on one of these buses, Klaus?" "No and to be true, I never planned to go on one." The face he made, when he looked around was just hilarious and Gloria and I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you two laughing at me?", Klaus asked. "Oh, no Klaus, we're laughing WITH you!", I answered giggling.

During the bus ride, it started raining cats and dogs. Klaus, Gloria and I got wet to our bones. We decided to go into a coffee to get warmer. After we had something little to drink and eat, Gloria excused herself to go home. "So, what would you like to do, Elena?" "I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" "Yes, I'd like to show you a place."

Once outside we got a cab and went to an apartment building, which was along the Thames. There Klaus let me to the penthouse. The penthouse was huge, when you came into the apartment, you could see a very big living room. The living room was quite modern, but had also some old paintings. When I got nearer, I could see, that there were paintings of all the family members. Next to the living room, was a beautiful dining room and next to it was a big kitchen. The kitchen was about the same size as the living room. From there I had a beautiful view on the entire city. "Wow, the view is… is amazing!" "I must admit that the view was a main reason why I took the apartment."

After the kitchen, Klaus showed me the rest of the rooms. There were 4 bedrooms and from the master bedroom and the living room, we had access to an enormous terrace. "Do you like it?", Klaus suddenly behind me asked. "Like it? No! I LOVE it! I wish.. I…" "What do you wish?", whispered Klaus into my ear. "I wish, I could live in a place like this." "But maybe you can.."

This time I turned around and only now did I realize just how close we were to each other. I couldn't help but to look to his lips and back to his eyes. "Tell me Klaus, how could I live in a place like that?", I whispered. The only answer I got was a kiss from him. "With that, you could."

For the rest of the afternoon, Klaus and I spent in the apartment kissing and some more. Hours later, while we were just lying in bed, Klaus got a call. He quickly left to take the call while I took one of Klaus's shirts and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You know I could get used to see you in one of my shirts." , Klaus said as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Oh, you wish.", I replayed, with what I hoped to be an 'evil' smirk. "Truth is, yes, but unfortunately we need to leave. Rebekah just called. We're meeting them in town for dinner."

When Klaus and I finished showering and dressing, we took a cab to the restaurant, where we should meet. In the cab I suddenly got really nervous and I had to ask Klaus. "Klaus, what now?" Klaus looked at me raising his eyebrows. "I mean, how… how do we continue? Are we now…something or.. aren't we?" He then was silent for a long moment, and when I nearly lost hope, he spoke again. "I.. don't know. It is all quite new for me. But, I'd think that yes." "Yes, to what, Klaus?" "To being something, why don't we just take it as it comes? To see if …. If it works or not." "Okay, yes, that's a good plan.", I said, while leaning into Klaus's shoulder.

When we had to stop at a red light, he spoke again. "Can I ask you something, Elena?" "Of course." "What or do you feel something for…. me?" "Yes, I do! Did you seriously think, that I would have slept with you, if I didn't? Is that what you think of me?" "Elena, no! No, not at all! Look, what I meant was… if you had feelings for me…. Like….", Klaus stopped and looked out the cab window. "Like what Klaus?" "Like.. oh, look we're here!" He seemed more then relieved when the cab stopped. He quickly paid for the drive and then opened the door for me. _'Oh, he's not going to get it that easy! He didn't even finish!'_

Once we entered the restaurant, the waiter led us to the table, where Rebekah, Gloria, Kol and Elijah were sitting. "Hey, there you are! Did you have a nice afternoon?" , Rebekah asked, while lifting her eyebrows drastically.

Since I was a bit angry, I decided to answer before Klaus had the chance. "Not bad. Could've been better.", I said with sarcasm dripping. Everyone at the table seemed to notice that something was wrong, but that only made me angrier. Since having a fit in a restaurant wouldn't help to anything, I just stayed quiet and took my seat. Klaus hadn't spoken a word since we got out of the cab and just took his seat.

During the entire dinner Klaus and I didn't exchange one word. I knew , that it was a bit childish of me, to be so angry about that, but the look when Klaus saw, that he didn't have to tell me, just made it worse. On one hand, I wanted to know what Klaus had to say, but on the other I needed to calm down before. _'Great! You could've had it all and now you have nothing.'_ A voice in my head said to me another said._ 'I'm so stupid! Why, did I let myself in with somebody like him!'_

After the dinner we had to split up again, for the car drives. This time I made sure to drive with Gloria. So we ended up having a girls only drive. "Elena, could you tell me please, what happened between you and my brother?" "I… We…. Can we talk later about it?" "Sure, but I'm not letting you off the hook!", Rebekah laughed.

The drive back, was much shorter than the other way. Once we got to the house, I quickly said my goodbye's and went up to my room. Not ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and then Rebekah entered. "So, tell me everything about it." I mentioned for her to sit on my bed and then I started.

"Alright… Well, I … we.. went to the penthouse?" "Oh, the penthouse. Well that's a step!" This made me pretty much confused. "What step?" "You, know the penthouse, is a very … uhm… personal place to him. He doesn't let anyone easily up there. Normally it takes ages, if you know what I mean, for him to let anyone there."

'_No! That means, I … I'm in deep shit! Why, couldn't I just stay calm for once?' _"Rebekah, I think I'm in deep trouble." "What kind of trouble?" "I… Well, while we were there… we .. you know what and then in the cab, he asked me if I had feelings for him.. and I didn't get it straight away. And well… next thing, he was trying to tell me, but the cab stopped, we were just in front of the restaurant, and well he jumped out and then opened the door. I …. got than angry and well… I.. then blocked him out! I'm.. sooo stupid!"

'_Yep, it's bad. Oh, god…. I hope he'll forgive me… ' _"Okay, yep, you're in a bad place." She then got up and started pacing around the room. "What do you feel for him, Elena?" "I … don't know. I know that I feel SOMETHING for him, but I don't know what." "Oh, Elena. I think I know what you feel for him…" "What? How would you?" "Elena, that's easy. You just have to look how you look at him. Or how you blush or have a faint smile, EVERYTIME somebody mentions him. Elena…. You're in love with him!" _'What? In love? No…., but… could I maybe?'_

This time I got up and started pacing around too. For minutes I just let everything go through my head. And then it hit me. I looked back to her and then I said to her, but rather to myself… "I.. I'm in love with him.." "Elena! I'm sooo happy for you! Go and tell him!" "But is he here?" She seemed to listen for a second or two and then turned back to me. "No.. But, he'll come back soon, I'm sure."

We continued speaking about lighter stuff and then said our goodbyes. I took a book out of the library and when in my bed to read it. I must have fallen asleep soon, because I suddenly heard some noise on the third floor.

I was sure it was Klaus and so I waited some more before getting up. Slowly I went to Klaus's door. During this short walk I prepared a long speech, how I would tell him that I loved and everything, but when I knocked and the door opened, my heart broke.

It was a girl about my age who opened the door. She was undressed and held only covers around herself. I could smell and hear that she was drunk. "H… Hey…. You… You want somethiiiing?", she slurred. Before I had the chance to say anything, I could hear Klaus saying from the inside of his room: "Love, who is it?", he seemed to be drunk to.

Since the girl only giggled and went back inside, I heard him get up and come to the door. He was just about to close the door, when he saw me. As if it hit him, the drunkenness was out of his system and he tried to speak. "Oh… E.. Elena. I.." , Klaus begun, but I interrupted him, by slapping him. With tears streaming down, I said to them: "Oh, no need to explain. I can see it very clearly!"

With tears and all, I run up to Rebekah's room. I didn't' bother knocking, because I was sure, she had heard me coming from downstairs. "Oh, god Elena. I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around me and I cried. Cried myself into a deep sleep, which I wished to not wake up from.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this story. I hope with the new turn I took, it won't disappoint you! I promise, that I won't leave it like that, but you'll just have to wait! ;D So, enjoy reading and don't forget to review! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD and any of its characters. Thank you very much for reading the past chapters, I hope you liked the new twist I put in there. So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought about it. :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_With tears and all, I run up to Rebekah's room. I didn't' bother knocking, because I was sure, she had heard me coming from downstairs. "Oh, god Elena. I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around me and I cried. Cried myself into a deep sleep, which I wished to not wake up from._

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's. P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up in another room then mine. At first I didn't know where I was, until I remembered everything. Rebekah was still sleeping and so I made sure to be very quiet. The clock said, it was 5 a.m., I didn't want to stay here and so I went to my room.

Once there I took a quick shower, when I was finished I dressed and then sat on the window ledge. _'What am I going to do? Should …. Should I leave?'_ After many minutes of thinking I decided to pack my suitcases. Fortunately I didn't have to pack allot, since they were already packed from the days before.

When I had them nearly all finished, someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer and just waited. After some seconds, there was a second knock and the door opened. Gloria came in with breakfast, but let it nearly fall when she saw the suitcases lying on my bed.

"What … are you doing?" , she asked me while putting the tray on a table. "What does it look like?", I answered her a bit coldly. She seemed to be really hurt and I had to rephrase it again. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound so mean to you." "…It's alright. Where are you going?" "Back to Mystic Falls. I need to clear some stuff there." "Oh.., when.. When are you leaving?" "I don't know exactly. I thought, I'd wait until somebody's up, so you know I'm leaving." "Are you leaving.. for good?" I stayed silent for a while, I hadn't thought about that. "… Maybe"

After I said this, Gloria looked really pale. She sat down on a chair and just sat there. I sat next to her and just looked at her for a while. When I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged her and just said: "Hey.. maybe it isn't a goodbye for long. I.. just need to go back there and sort things out. And maybe.. I'll come back. Okay?" This time she already looked better and said with a quiet voice okay.

I finished my breakfast and then went down with my luggage. Once downstairs I called a cab, which should drive me to the airport. Since the cab would take about ten to fifteen minutes until it would arrive, I went to sit in the living room. There I saw Elijah reading a book in front of the fire place.

"Good Morning, Elena", he said while shortly looking up. "Morning, Elijah." "Are you going somewhere? I heard you calling a cab." "Yes, I'm.. leaving. I'm going back to Mystic Falls." "You… you're leaving? Alone? Does Klaus know?" "Yes, I'm leaving, Yes, I'm going alone. And no he doesn't know and I don't care." "Elena, I don't think it's…", Elijah started saying while getting up.

"Elijah, I'm not asking for yours or Klaus's permission. I'm old enough to take my own decisions and that's what I'm going to do." Elijah was silent and just before he could replay, the doorbell rang. I quickly took my coat and bag and went outside. The driver had already taken my suitcases, for probably the last time I turned around and saw Gloria crying a little bit at the entrance. Next to her were now Elijah and Rebekah. I shortly waved at them and went to sit in the cab, just when I was about to close the door, Klaus stood there holding the door open.

'_He looks so gorgeous in the morning sun.. Elena focus! You're mad at him!'_ "…Elena.. I'm sorry, I.." "Let it be. I got it.." "No… Where are you going? Why?" "WHY? Seriously? You know EXACTELY WHY! I was about to tell YOU that I LOVE YOU and YOU !", I shouted at him with tears.

He was quite shocked and took a step back, which made it possible for me to close the door. So I quickly closed it and I made to the driver the sign to drive. Before we turned around the corner, I looked back for the last time and saw him standing in the middle of the street with his hands in his hair.

*After a long flight, back in Mystic Falls* 

It was night when I arrived in Mystic Falls. At the airport I had to take a rental car, since mine was god knows where. A bit outside of town I found a B&B , which looked nice enough. During the entire flight and drive to Mystic Falls, I tried not to think about London, Klaus and the others.

And now, while I was lying in bed, in this rather cheap B&B, my thought kept going back to London and the residents there. I had to admit that I rather missed Rebekah, during my stay there, we became quite good friends and I missed Gloria too

Before I went to bed I checked my phone. I had two texts from Rebekah and a call from Klaus. Klaus asked me where I was and if I was safe._ 'Oh, so Elijah, Gloria and Rebekah didn't say where I went... I really have to thank them if I see them again.' _

*Next morning*

I woke up around nine and went to the grill for a good breakfast. At the grill I took a booth in a corner, which was a bit secluded. Just when the server arrived with my coffee, I saw Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy enter. Out of habit I nearly stood up to great them, but then everything came back to me and I only felt pure rage for Bonnie. They didn't notice me and I was thankful for that, they too took a booth in a corner, but on the other side of the room. During the entire time they spent in the grill, I kept watching them.

After an hour or two, they started getting up to leave. That's when Bonnie noticed me and had one of the most afraid look, I've had ever seen. This I had to admit pleased me and I took my chance to play with her a little bit, so I waved to her.

Shortly after this encounter, I went to Bonnie's house. I had overheard them before, when they told each other what they would do after the grill. So I knew without a doubt, that she would be there. I took my time walking to her front porch and I didn't have to ring the doorbell, because Bonnie opened it. "Hello Bonnie!", I said to her in my most cheerful voice. "You're back.." "What a nice welcoming! I'm touched..", I said in my most dramatic voice.

"Stop your theater! What do you want?" "Good, let me in." "Oh, no! I'm not so stupid! If you're a Vampire, I'm finished." "Really? You think I'm a Vampire?", I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay,… look. I wanted to come in, so we can talk without being overheard."

After some final hesitation, she accepted to let me in and we went to her living room. "Elena make it quick. I have to leave in a short while." _'Oh, Miss Bonnie is lying again? She's so going to pay for that!' _"Very well,_ Bonnie. _You know I'd like to have an explanation for that spell you performed." "You're sounding like him. You should be ashamed of yourself!" "I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF ME? And what about YOU!", I screamed at her. _'Calm down Elena! Calm.. down..'_ I took a deep breath and continued. "Speak! Why did you perform that spell?" "You have to understand, that…" "WHAT? NO WAY! I don't have to understand anything! YOU have to explain!"

After she glared a long time at me, she had the courtesy of speaking. "YOU are the reason why I did it! Everything that happened was YOUR fault! I lost so many people that I love because of YOU!" "I lost PEOPLE TOO! I lost my AUNT! I lost MATT! You're not the ONLY ONE!" "But my grams was everything to me!" This was just enough for me and I did something I thought I would never do, I slapped her. "I'm leaving know, but this isn't finished. I promise you this, _Bonnie_."

*Back at the B&B*

'_I can't believe it, I really slapped her! Wow…., but she really had it coming. Oh, her face…. Ah priceless!'_ I was thinking about my entire afternoon, when my phone rang. I was too distracted to look at the caller I.D. and simply answered. "Hello?" _**"Elena? Are you okay?"**_ "Gloria! Yeah, I'm fine.. no actually I'm great!" _**"That's formidable, darling! We really miss you, you know. Especially Rebekah, Klaus and I.."**_ "Klaus? Yeah, I think so…" _**"No, listen! He doesn't say it, but he's really sorry. And I know he misses you! We haven't seen him all day."**_ "Ok, it's nice that you tell me all this, but… could we change the subject?" _**"Sure, what time is it in Mystic.. F?"**_ "Falls. Mystic Falls. It's a bit past five in the afternoon. And in London?" _**"Oh, it's 20 past ten, in the evening."**_ "I see, then I don't want to keep you for too long on the phone, is.. Rebekah here?" _**"Oh, wait a minute darling. I call her."**_ I then heard Gloria shout for Rebekah to come down the stairs, because I was one the phone. I then heard a silent 'whoosh' and a 'hey!' _**"Elena? It's.."**_ "I know, who you are Klaus. Give me Rebekah on the phone, thank you." _**"Elena… I.. I'm sorry, really. Please.. come back, it's safer here."**_ Before I continued I sighed quite heavily. "Klaus, I… I know you're sorry, but.. I need time. Now, give me Rebekah... please." _**"You.. okay."**_

After a second or two, I had finally Rebekah on the line. _**"Elena! How is it in this retarded town?"**_ "Oh, come on. It's not so bad, but of course compared to London it is. But it's fine here. You'll never guess, what I did today.." _**"I don't know. From your voice I'd say, you did something mean. So? You did some stuff with the Salvatore's?"**_ "NO! I didn't do something like that, but you're right, I did something mean.", I had to laugh, because the image I had in my head of Bonnie, after I slapped her. _**"Tell me! You know I don't like waiting!"**_ "Okay… Well I… I slapped Bonnie!" **"What? You slapped the little witch?"** , she said.

From her voice I could tell, that she was super exited. "Yep, I did. I went to her house, we talked.. and she gave me the fault for everything and… that was too much for me. I lost my nerve and then slapped her." _**"Oh, I'm soo proud of you! I'll have to tell the others later about that!"**_, she continued laughing. _**"What will you do now, Elena? Are you coming back?"**_ "No… not right now. You know I'd like to travel across the world, but before I'm going to show that town, what revenge is." _**"Oh, the dark side of you finally shows! What are you going to do?" **_"I'll tell you later, I promise. What are you going to do tomorrow?" _**"I'm coming to your little town. You might need help for your little plan and besides, I always wanted to play with the people there!" **_"Okay, then see you soon." _**"Yes, goodnight! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"**_ "Oh, then there isn't much I can't do!", I laughed.

After I we said our goodbyes, I went into town. I walked and walked, trough woods and over hills. Out of safety I had taken some vervain and stakes with me. When I was back in town , walking on the street, I saw someone standing behind a tree.

I had seen this person since a while, but choose to ignore. But as the person kept following me, I took a secret passage, which all the founding family members knew of. This passage was very practical, since the exit was just behind that tree.

I tried to be very silent and to see, who it could be. Quite fast I knew that this person wasn't from here and a feeling kept telling me, that it was a vampire. I took out a vervain dart and just stood behind this man. "Who are you? And why are you following me?", I asked him. I was quite surprised that my voice was so strong, but very pleased of it.

After a quick laugh he turned around. "Oh, Katherine. You shouldn't play hide and seek." 'God, he really thinks I'm Katherine! Okay, just stay calm… and play the game.' "Well, you know, that's one of my favorite hobbies." "Of course, darling. So, which one is it today?" "Excuse me.?" "Which one should I kill this time? Last time it was that stupid doppelganger and this time? Is something wrong my dear?" "Oh, no not at all." That's when I plunged the vervain darts into his neck. "Sleep tight, _darling_."

* * *

**Thank you so much, for still following my story! This time the chapter's a bit longer than the others, but of course more happened. I hope you like the new twist as much I liked to write it :D So, I hope you'll continue reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Oh, Katherine. You shouldn't play hide and seek." 'God, he really thinks I'm Katherine! Okay, just stay calm… and play the game.' "Well, you know, that's one of my favorite hobbies." "Of course, darling. So, which one is it today?" "Excuse me.?" "Which one should I kill this time? Last time it was that stupid doppelganger and this time? Is something wrong my dear?" "Oh, no not at all." That's when I plunged the vervain darts into his neck. "Sleep tight, darling."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After he fell unconscious, I put two darts more in his neck, just to be sure. Then I took a closer look, he had black hair and really dark brown eyes. He was dressed like Damon used to. Then I quickly run to the B&B and took my car and drove to where I left him.

With some effort, I could lift him into the trunk of my Car. _'Where am I going to find ropes sucked with vervain? Didn't Alaric have some? …. No I'll simply put some more darts into him... Now he had 4... That would hold for?... Some hours.. If I could get into my house, I could take the darts, which are hidden in the kitchen…'_

Not really respecting the speed limitation, I drove as fast I could to my house. I parked at a safe distance and just observed first. There was no light on the ground floor, but there was light in Jeremy's room.

When I could see nobody in the street, I silently walked to the back door, which let directly to the kitchen. _'There should be somewhere the security key… Where is it again?.. Ah, yes… under that fake stone!' _

Once inside the kitchen I had to search through all cabinets, I couldn't seem to find them and I slowly started to panic. Just when I heard someone, probably Jeremy, coming down the stairs, I remembered where we put them. _'Why did we put them in the fridge again?'_

I quickly took them out and started to get out of there. Just then I bumped into a cabinet and the plant, which was on top of it fell down. "Hello is someone here?" I had just the time to close the door behind me, before Jeremy appeared in the kitchen.

He looked around the kitchen and then saw the plant. He then put the light on and saw, thankfully for me, that the window was open. "Oh, must have been the wind…" He finished checking the kitchen and went back upstairs. _'Wow that was close…'_

*At the B&B* 

As soon as I arrived at the B&B I put two more darts into his neck. Then I checked if he had a ring, which prevented the sun of burning him and when I found one, I quickly took it away. I then closed all curtains and sat on my bed. Deciding it was best to inform Rebekah, that there would a Vampire, I sent her a quick text.

**Found out some interesting things.**

'**Found' a Vampire, took away his ring.**

**When are you coming?**

**TTYL**

**Elena**

After one last check on the guy, I went to bed. Just before I fell asleep, I an idea came to my mind. _'I need a witch, a powerful one.'_

*The next morning*

I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?", I said in my sleepy voice. _**"Hi, Elena! Where are you staying?"**_ "Rebekah! I'm at the B&B." _**"Okay, meet me at our home. Bye" **_"Wait, Rebekah! I might need your help." _**"Oh, with what?"**_ "With the vamp.." _**"Oh, okay. You're in which room?"**_ "12" _**"Fine, I'm here in 5 minutes. Bye".**_

About five minutes later, Rebekah knocked on the door. Right when I opened it, she saw the still unconscious vampire. "Do you know him?", I asked her right away. "Yes, I've seen him once.. But I don't really know him. Where did you find him? And why did you drug him?" "Okay, it's a bit a longer story", I told her the entire story and when I was finished Rebekah, to my shock, punched in the room wall. "THAT STUPID BITCH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?", she continued punching the wall several times. "Hey! Stop that! I've got to pay for that room!", I told her while stepping in front of her. "Okay, okay… I'm calm. Now let's go to the house."

*At Klaus's house in Mystic Falls*

"We need a plan, Elena.", she said to me while looking in the cellar. "Yes, I agree with you…, but I think we need a witch. A powerful one and best one that hates Katherine...Do you know one?" "Wait a minute! I think there is one, but she doesn't live in the USA, she lives in Italy." _'Great.. Now I won't be able to communicate with anyone…' _ "Does she speck English?" "Of course! She's only hiding in Italy, she comes from England." "Okay, when are we leaving?" "As soon as possible, I would say." "Okay, but we need to find out where Katherine is first." "Good, then let's wake up our new friend!", she said in a fake cheerful voice.

*In the cellar*

"Stay a bit behind, Elena..", she said while kicking into the stomach of the guy. Only seconds later he opened his eyes and tried to fight the ropes. "You IDIOTS! Katherine, I swear when I get out of these ropes I'll KILL YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" "Shut up!", Rebekah shouted to him, "Now, tell me where Katherine was when she gave you the order to kill the doppelganger.", she to compel him. "She was in London", he replied in a monotone voice. "Good, now where is she now?", she compelled him. "She's standing right behind you.", he replayed.

After a long moment of silence she turned to me. "He is of no use, Elena. I think we should go." "You're right. He's really of no use and he should pay for trying to kill me." That's when the guy regained his voice. "You're the doppelganger? I killed you! YOU CAN'T LIVE!" "Elena, we need to finish this, NOW! He can't stay alive knowing you're alive and well…. human." "Good, then end it, I'm getting the car."

While going up the stairs, I could hear him shouting, before everything turned silent. A second or two later I heard Rebekah silently say 'Gross'. And two minutes later, while I was already in the car waiting for her, Rebekah came out in new clothes.

When we were out of town, I put on the radio. Apparently it was a special night, because they brought many songs form the 90' and I simply had to sing. I didn't have to sing long alone, because in the middle of the second song Rebekah started to sing too. And so we had a pleasant drive to the airport.

"Hey, are we again taking a private plane?" , she looked as if I was stupid. "What? I'm only asking.." "Elena, of course we are! How did you think I came here? By economic class!", she continued shaking her head. "Come on, the plane's waiting!"

*During the flight*

I was just watching a movie, when Rebekah tabbed me on my shoulder. "Yes?" "What are you going to do, with my brother? Did you forgive him?" "No, I didn't, not yet. And nothing against you, but I'm not going to say it.." "Oh…. You know that's mean! I thought I was your friend…" "Oh, you know you are! But, would you tell me if you were planning something against my brother?" And without hesitating she answered me. "No, I wouldn't." "Then it's good."

*At a house in Rome*

We arrived in the evening in Rome. It was still painfully hot and the air conditioning in our car was a bliss. In the middle of the city Rebekah had a house, it had some familiarities with the one in London I had to admit. We had quickly chosen our rooms and then separated to unpack. Once I was in my bed I started plotting, I wanted for Klaus to pay. _'I want to show him, that nobody, really NOBODY does that with ME!' _

The next morning I woke up around eight. I quickly dressed and got down to get some breakfast. After 20 minutes Rebekah finally came, down. She took some 'breakfast' too and then we drove to the witch's house.

She lived a bit outside of Rome in a very old house. I expected that the witch would be old too, because I often heard saying that the house was a portrait of the personality of the owner. But I could clearly say that, that was so wrong. The witch, Elizabeth, was about my age. She had light brown hair that reached her waist and was a bit shorter than me.

"Rebekah! How good to see you! Who's your friend?" "Liz! It's nice to see you too! This is my dear friend Elena, she's… yeah, the doppelganger." This Liz or Elizabeth turned to me and gave me a very friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, but call my Liz. Elizabeth is just too old fashion!", she laughed.

Once we were seated, in a very small living room, we got down to business. "So, I guess you're not here for just a pleasant visit.?" I thought it was best just to take over the conversation, since it was my idea to find a witch. "Yes, we're here for 'business'. We're here, because we'd like to know the more precise location of Katherine and… I had a favor to ask you, but inly later." "Oh, so you're here for that one? I guess you know that I…. hate her?" "…. Yes, I've heard." "Great! So, you already know where she could be?"

After I told her all the information I had, she took out a map and asked for my blood to locate her. With Bonnie this process went about 2 to 5 minutes, but with Liz, it went less than a minute. "Wow! Why…. Why are you so fast?" "I take it, it isn't the first locating spell you're witnessing?" "No, I had… a friend.. who was a witch too." "Yes, I have to admit, I'm a bit stronger than normal witches. And you know, the Bennett's aren't the most powerful witch family.. That's a lie, some ancestors of my performed." "That's interesting.. "

During the spell was performed, Rebekah went outside to call someone and when she came back in she asked for the news. "Where is she?" "She's still in London. She's actually staying on the other side of the city." "Oh, you'll excuse me in this case? I'm going to inform Klaus, about that.." "Uhh, please don't call." "Relax, I'm not going to pass him.." "No, it isn't because of that… It's for some other reasons… " "Which ones?" "Let's say… it's a surprise.. And could you maybe leave for a laps of time? I'd like to ask Liz an important question." "Sure, I'm going back in town to go shopping. Call a taxi, when you need to leave and then call me, so we can meet for dinner!" "Okay, I will. Bye.." "Bye, Elena and Liz, it was nice seeing you." "You too, Reb… you too."

Liz and I than went to the kitchen and took there a seat. Only when I heard the car leaving did I speak. "I would need you to perform a spell, if that's possible of course." "Just tell and I'll tell you if it's possible." I then told her everything that happened, with Klaus, of course I left out some things, but I told her the basics.

"Okay, so if I'm right.. You're angry with Klaus and you want to 'piss him off', right?" "Yes, that's right." "Ok, so where do I come in that scenario?" "That's what I'm coming to. I want you to make spell, which will make the Vampires believe I'm a Vampire and that they believe Katherine is human.." "Oh, kind of a 'smell change' spell." "Yeah, I think so.. and this is the only way I can play with them…" "Ah, I see. But isn't there one little problem in this plan?" "Yes, the one named Rebekah… So could you arrange, that the spell takes effect when I want it to and to stop when I wish?" "Let me check that… I think I saw one in a grimoire…"

After ten minutes or more, Liz came back to the kitchen with a book, which looked extremely old and heavy. "So, I heard of one once before, but it could be quite risky." "Doesn't matter… I just want it to work.." "Okay, here it is… I need some of your blood for that spell. I warn you, you won't feel any different than now, but once you say the 'key word', your odor will change. The same works in both ways of course. Theoretically you will be able to 'change' whenever you want."

The spell itself was quite long. It took over half an hour to be finished and the ending was quite painful. My head hurt like hell and I just wanted to go back home and sleep. "How are you feeling?" "Like hell… is that normal?" "Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention…" _'Oh, nice to know! Ah… this witches! You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either.'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this 10****th ****chapter! I know it's all a bit confusing for now, but it will be all very clear at the end! ;D I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters! First of all, thank you for reading my story. I hope you still enjoy reading my story. I was wondering to maybe change once the P.O.V, what do you think?**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_The spell itself was quite long. It took over half an hour to be finished and the ending was quite painful. My head hurt like hell and I just wanted to go back home and sleep. "How are you feeling?" "Like hell… is that normal?" "Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention…" 'Oh, nice to know! Ah… this witches! You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either.' _

_*End of last chapter* _

Elena's P.O.V.

After Liz had finished I took a taxi back to Rome. Once there I went to a coffee shop and called Rebekah. After some minutes of waiting she arrived and we went shopping. More than once I noticed Rebekah giving me weird looks, because she was trying to find out, what Liz and I did. "You know you're not going to find out Rebekah, so stop."

We got back to the house in the late afternoon and we simply sat around the living room, not knowing what to do. Then I had an idea. "Let's go partying! It's way too long, since I was the last time!" "Yes! Absolutely!"

After we had dressed up and everything, we took a taxi to a very popular club. Once there we didn't even have to wait in the line, we simply could go inside. Before the music got too loud, we talked what we were going to do. We decided to just hang out together, but if somebody would have a thing, we could kind of do what we wanted.

Rebekah and I were already a bit drunk, when some guys came up to us. Of course I was drunker then Rebekah, since it was harder for her to get really drunk. One of the boys, the one with black hair, danced the rest of the entire night with me. During the dancing and drinking, I noticed that Rebekah and the other guy weren't anywhere near. If I was sober I probably would've stopped partying and would've gone back to the house, but since I was drunk, I continued partying.

*The next morning*

The next morning I woke up in a room I didn't know. I had a one of the worst hangovers ever and I cursed myself for drinking so much. Only after cursing for some minutes, I realized that I was quite in an undressed state and that was still an understatement! _'What the hell? What did I do yesterday?'_ I suddenly had an uneasy feeling and decided to quickly dress and go back to the house. Finding all my clothes was one problem, the second was, and I didn't really know where in Rome I was.

When I was dressed I exited the, quit big and luxurious, apartment and went on the street. After some minutes of walking around town, I found some American tourists and asked them for directions. Thanks to them, I then found my way back to the house quite easily.

*Back at the house*

When I came into the house, I heard people talking in the kitchen. There I found Rebekah and 'her' guy of yesterday evening. "Hey, you two. Don't let yourself get interrupt, I'll just take a bottle and go again." "Oh, hi Elena. Meet Josh, Josh meet my cousin Elena." "Hi, nice to meet you", he said in a broken English. "Hi! Have a nice day, _cousin_!", I said while quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Once in my room, I took a much needed shower and then sat on the bed trying to remember the events of yesterday evening. I tried really hard, but at first I couldn't come up with anything, then some bits and pieces came back.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Let's go to my place…"; "What's your name by the way?", I asked him. "Danny and yours?" "Elena.."; **_

_***End of Flashback***_

'_Oh, man.. I hope I didn't do anything stupid…' _ Two or three hours later, I heard the doorbell ring. I run down to get it and it was a taxi driver saying he was here to pick someone up. I didn't have time to replay, when I saw Rebekah and Josh coming around the corner. I excused myself and went to the living room.

"Did you have fun yesterday?", I heard Rebekah voice behind me. "Don't know.. I can't remember.. It's all a big blur." She took a seat next to me and I think started day dreaming. "How was your evening, Reb?" "It was … fun." "Fun? Come on, there's more to it…" " Yeah, there is.. but .. there's not going to be some more.

" You alright if we go back to London?" "Oh…. Sure. When do you want to go?" "Can we go tonight?" "So soon?", I nearly wanted to protest, but then Rebekah made some really good puppy eyes. "Okay… But only, because it's you.." "Great! Now go and pack!" "Yes, chief!", I joked.

About two hours later, we were ready. Before we could leave we had to call the pilot and I wanted to call Gloria to inform her of our arrival. _**"Hello?"**_ "Elijah? Is it you?" _**"Elena?"**_ "Hi! I've got a quick question.. is Gloria here?" _**"Hello! Yes, I'll get her. Is Rebekah with you?" **_"Yes, as always."

A minute later I had Gloria on the line. _**"Elena! So good to hear from you! Where are you?"**_ "Gloria! I'm in Rome! We're coming back to London, we should be here in about 3 and a half hour." _**"You're coming back? That's so great! I'll prepare a cake, no we'll have a party and we'll.."**_ _'I really have to interrupt her or she'll go and invite the queen…'_ "Gloria! Calm down… It's okay, you don't have to do anything! I'm really sorry, I'd like to continue talking with you, but I really need to leave. So see you!" _**"Bye! Have a nice flight, girls." **_

*At the airport in London*

We were just getting out of the plane, when we were greeted by Kol. "Kol! Please tell me you aren't our driver?", Rebekah said with fake horror in her voice. "Oh, sister. Of course I am! You didn't think I'd let someone else drive my precious sister and her best friend?", he said in a mocking voice. It was really nice and fun to see them interacting this way. It made me think about the way, I used to tease Jer.

During the drive they both continued teasing each other. "So, Elena… I heard from Rebekah that you two went to a club?", he asked me. "Ah, yes… we did. Last night, we went." "Oh, what a miracle. Rebekah isn't often going to a club or to parties. Don't tell her, but she got quite boring, since she's spending time with Elijah." "Hey, 'her' is right next to you! And that's not true!", she tried to say in a hurt voice, but ended up laughing.

Not so much later we arrived at the house and were greeted by Gloria and a cake. We brought our stuff upstairs and then ate the cake in the kitchen. While I was having my third piece and talking with Elijah, we heard the front door open and some seconds later Klaus was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. _'Should I greet him?... No, I'll let him do the first step..' _It was very quiet and awkward. Nobody knew what to say, Klaus seemed to be rooted in the doorway and couldn't stop looking from me to the floor and back again.

"Klaus, you want a piece of cake?", Gloria asked to break the silence. "..No, thank you. I'll take some tomorrow. Good night.", he quickly finished and didn't wait for us to answer him, before he went upstairs. "I'm not one to talk bad, but… THAT was soooo awkward!", Rebekah said once Klaus was upstairs. In this moment she really reminded me of Caroline and I had to laugh a bit. "What? Did I say something wrong?" "No, I just thought that you sounded like Caroline AND that what you said, was the understatement of the year!"

*Next morning*

After a long, peaceful sleep I got up showered, dressed and then went down to get breakfast. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one with the idea of having breakfast at this time, because Klaus was there too. I thought about turning around and go away, but I was sure that he already knew I was downstairs.

".. Good morning, .. Klaus." "Elena, ..good morning. Did you sleep well?", he was trying to make a conversation with me. I didn't really want to, but thought that it wouldn't hurt in my plan to be a bit civil. "Yes, thank you.", but of course I wasn't going to be all smileys and happy.

For the rest of the breakfast we stayed pretty much silent. Occasionally he would ask me about some casual things or for salt or something like this. When he finished he put his dishes in the dishwasher and sat back down. "Can we talk?" "We're already doing that, Klaus." "Yes, but I mean, about what happened."

"Alright, what do you want to say?", I sighted. " You need to know, that.. I really regret it, okay? You know I'm not good in apologizing , but… I was drunk and…" "I get it, you were drunk it wasn't your fault." "Yes and no. Yes, when we're drunk we do stuff we sometimes regret.."

'Oh, you're soo right! I wonder what exactly I did two days ago…' "But, … I just wanted you to know… that I'm really sorry and that… I'd like things to get back to normal." _'Normal? Sure… just erase my memory, then that will be maybe possible.'_ "Yeah, I'd like that too…. But let's just take it slow..", I tried my best to convince him. I was shocked when he seemed to believe me. _' There are only two possibilities. One, I'm getting better at lying or two, he's to smitten to get anything straight.' _

*Two weeks later*

During the last weeks, the entire group did often things together. Klaus often tried to get me to go out with him or to simply talk. I was now, not on normal terms with him, but I could again talk with him. I didn't forgive him, not now anyway, but I tried my best. But during these two weeks, I wasn't really present. I was nervous and couldn't stand still. At the end of a day, Rebekah came into my room. "Speak. What's wrong with you?" "Nothing.." "E-L-E-N-A, I know something is wrong." "Okay, I think I'm sick… " "You mean, sick as in… nine month sickness?" "Could be…?" "Oh, my god.. You need to know, if it's true or not!" "Okay, I'm going to take an appointment.."

* * *

**Thank you so for reading. I hope you liked the new twist, because of it and some other stuff that might follow, I'll have to change the rating.. Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I hope you liked the last chapter, there will come allot of stuff, sometimes complicated sometimes for sad, but I hope you'll continue reading! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_E-L-E-N-A, I know something is wrong." "Okay, I think I'm sick… " "You mean, sick as in… nine month sickness?" "Could be…?" "Oh, my god.. You need to know, if it's true or not!" "Okay, I'm going to take an appointment.."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Here I was sitting in the waiting room of a doctor. My emotions were all over the place, I was nervous and a bit afraid to. After about 20 long minutes the doctor, a woman thank god, called my name. She was quite small and a bit older.

Once in her office, I had to sit down in front of her desk. "So, Mrs. Gilbert. What brings you here?" "Well, I'm ..here, because.. I had the feeling… I was pregnant." "Oh, okay. Have you had a checkup not long ago?" "Uh, not really. But I was in the hospital not long ago." "Okay, so we'll do some tests and then you should know."

Two hours later, I was back in the office on my chair and waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. "So, Mrs. Gilbert. We have all your test results." "Am I…?" "No, you aren't the symptoms you came with are the cause of a virus you got. But don't worry, it shouldn't be a dangerous one and if you stay in bed or just at home you'll be soon better." "Oh, great! Thank you so much!" "No, problem, that's my job!", she laughed and I said goodbye.

Just when I was in the cab to go back home, I sent a quick text to Rebekah, only saying: I'm not. Seconds later I got the replay from her, saying: Ok, thanks. It started raining, as so often here in London, but at one point I was near crying.

I couldn't help to be a bit disappointed not to be with child, because until now, I always expected to die soon and so the idea of a child was quickly erased. But with that stunt that, that Virus caused the hopes came back and the reality hit me with full force.

When I got to the house, I was still in my depressive state. I silently walked through the house to my room, I only wanted to get to my room and sleep. But as always luck wasn't on my side, just before I could enter my room and be left in peace Klaus appeared. "Good afternoon, Elena! Would you like to come out with me?" _'Why today…?'_ "No, thank you. I'm going to sleep.", I probably said quite harshly.

*A day or two later*

I was more quite than usual, but it wasn't because I was still sad, no, I was planning my little revenge against Katherine and a bit against Klaus. After searching for a long time I found out Katherine's phone number and they place where she's staying. And thanks to Liz, I found out, that Katherine was again planning, to kill me or one of the originals. I couldn't let that go, I didn't really care about myself, but no one touches my friends!

So without thinking I stormed out of the house in direction to Katherine. She was going to pay and that soon. Somebody really had to teach her a lesson! Ten minutes later I stood in front of an apartment complex, which looked quite modern, but good too.

After ringing at the doorbell Katherine answered through the micro. "Hello?" "Hey, _Katherine!" _ Then silence and I nearly wanted to walk away, when I heard the sound of the door opening, followed by Katherine saying, that I had to get to the penthouse. _'Good choice...' _

When I got out of the elevator, Katherine was already waiting. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I was?", she said in her usual quite bored tone. "What no hello? … I'm hurt, really.", I said in my mocking tone. "Not bad answer… This one could've been one of mine."

She escorted me into her apartment, to the living room. "I guess you're here to talk, as always?" "You know me well." "Good, so start. I don't have all day." "Well let's start at the beginning. Why did you send this Vampire to kill me?" "What? I.." "Don't play INNOCENT! I KNOW it was you… he told me, shortly before he died of course.", I finished with a smile.

'_Mhm…. I think I start to like the 'bad' Elena… That sure isn't so time consuming, like being nice.' _"You know Elena, you aren't so nice, actually." "I never said I was nice, they just all think that. And by the way, I'll take that as a compliment, so thanks. Now answer." "You seriously think, I'll let myself command around, by a HUMAN?", she screamed at me, while pushing me to the wall. _'Man! Is that a Vampire hobby? That sucks… Okay, there's only one way to get out of that mess...' _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know, Klaus knows I'm here." "Oh, that's a pitiful card you pulled. I actually expected more from you." "What? You didn't know, that I'm now under the 'surveillance' of Klaus? Oh and by the way, the day your guy tried to kill me, I was with Rebekah… If got the feeling I forget to tell you… Ah! Yes, it was her, who killed your friend!" "I don' believe you." "Really? You know, I've got a witch near here… That provides me with a special spell." "Sure. And that would be?" "Oh, this one.", I said in my head the 'key' word and before Katherine's eyes, I changed into a 'Vampire'.

Instantly she stood back, with her mouth and eyes wide open. I took the chance to do proceed. "Look, Klaus only knows that I'm here. Not with whom I'm here. So, I'll let your little stunt pass and I'll tell you, what we or better you are going to do." Since she didn't answer me for a long time and was still in that shocked state, I thought I'd damaged her, but before I could finish my chain of thoughts she said some words again.

"You're a Vampire!" _'Of course she would ask that first. What should I tell her? More like: Hey, of course! You thought I'd stay a lame human? Or more like: God, no! I'm still a very weak human, with no defense, which you can kill anytime you want?' _

"Yes, I am. Now did you hear, what I just told you?" "Oh, yes I did. Okay, so what do I have to do, that you don't say a word to Klaus?", she said while sitting back on the sofa. After sitting down myself, I took a deep breath and continued. "Oh, you'll have fun. You'll have to do something that you're often doing. You will have to play with your charm." "Oh and with whom`? May I ask?" "With the original brothers. Actually with Elijah and Kol."

As my last words sunk in, she started laughing hysterically. She laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes, she nearly fell from the couch too. After a minute or two she calmed down and sat back. "I think my little push, demolished your last functioning neurons. I don't know if you got it, but the original family, especially Klaus AND Elijah HATE me! How do you want me to 'play' with them?" "Let that be my problem, Katherine. All you have to do, is play me. You have to be extremely persuading."

When she stood up, I thought she would just go away. But after some minutes she came back with a mug. "You know that I can be persuading, Elena. Have a bit more confidence in me and the Petrova's!" "Oh, but I do, Katherine, I do." "Okay, so what and how should I play?" "Okay, all you have to do, is to be flirting around with Elijah or Kol, you can choose, but it should be one of them. Secondly do it as often as possible in front of Klaus. Just… Don't go too far! Don't … you know, with one of them.. You just have to have them wrapped around your finger."

After some seconds of looking to the wall, she answered. "Let's say… I'm part of your plan. What do I get?" "Good, so now we're in business. You'll get the satisfaction of a bit revenge on Klaus and the rest of the originals. Plus, I won't spill the beans to Klaus or Rebekah, that you're in here in the penthouse and of course the most important for you, you can go back to the Salvatore's. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Before I left, I turned back to Katherine sitting on the sofa. "Oh, don't try to run. I have a witch, who's watching every step you're doing. Oh, and I've got your phone number. I'll text or call you later for more details.", I finished and went out of the apartment. Once the doors of the elevator left, I spoke the 'key' word again to be again myself.

*Back at the house* 

After coming back from Katherine's, I went directly to the house and into the kitchen. I had a sudden need for sugar. When I entered the kitchen Klaus was there. "Hi", I only said, while trying to be 'friendly'. "Elena, you okay?" "Why are you asking?" "I.. I heard from Gloria, that you went to the doctor?" _'Gloria! I hope he doesn't know the real reason…'_ "Yes, I … didn't feel really good. Had some stomach problems. Came out it was a food poisoning." "Food poisoning? How did you get that?" "While, I was in Italy I ate a plate, which wasn't fresh anymore." "Oh. So, where have you been today?" "In town, I walked round." "You shouldn't do that. It's still dangerous, with my enemies out in nature." "Klaus, you have tons of enemies! If I'd be listening to you, then I wouldn't be able to get out of the house!" "It's because of your safety!"

Before I replayed, I finished my piece of cake that I had just started. Then I turned back to him and really had to hold myself back not to slap him. "You! Don't get to say ANYTHING! You're NOT going to tell me what I can do and can't! You're just like the Salvatore's! They never let me take my own decisions!", I finished. I could see that he turned angry and that he wanted to replay, but I didn't let him. I simply stormed out of the kitchen and into my room.

'_Calm down… Calm down.. Don't let yourself get down because of that!'_. Deciding to not let Klaus have the pleasure to see me hurt, I decided to dress up nicely and to go clubbing. _'This time, I won't drink that much! I learned of the last time!'. _But since I didn't know the clubs around here, I went to ask Rebekah if she wanted to come with me. Thankfully she said yes and an hour later we were ready to leave.

We were just talking in the entrance if we should take the car or a cab, when Klaus and Elijah came down the stairs. "Where are you two going?", Klaus asked. "We're going out, brother. Partying, so if you're finished, we're leaving.", she said. "Oh, ….then have a nice evening.", he finished. At first I nearly thought he would try to come with us, but apparently he quickly dismissed it, when he saw the 'discreet' look Rebekah was giving him.

*The next day*

Rebekah and I had a lot of fun. We danced and drunk, just a little bit of course, and simply had a nice evening. This morning I woke up, feeling really bad. _'Why am I feeling so bad? I didn't drink enough last night to have a hangover!' _I didn't have to throw up, but I had this weight on my stomach and I just felt sick.

After having a breakfast this feeling got worse at first, but then it got better. Deciding today was the perfect day to start my little revenge, I texted Katherine.

**Meet you at your apartment. **

**CU**

**-E**

Fifteen minutes later, I was with Katherine in her apartment. "You ready to start with it?", I asked her. "Yes, how long will it take for them to not recognize me?" "Not more than a minute or two. Then I'll tell you some things and you'll go to the house." "Okay, then let's do it."

"Wow, I don't feel like a human at all! That's amazing!", Katherine said while looking in the mirror and back at me. "I know, now. Don't forget, you just need to flirt with them and have them around your finger. And flirt, especially, when Klaus is around." "Yes, I got it the first time, you know. Okay, see you!" "Not so fast! I wanted to tell you, that I'll get everything. So don't try anything stupid, because I'll know it and the result won't be pleasant. At least for you..", I finished with a bright smile and watched her leave.

To be sure my 'surveillance' was in place, I called Liz. "Liz, it started." _**"Okay, you just need to have a mirror and you'll see everything. And if you want to tell her something without having to call her or text her, just think directly at her and she'll get it. If she isn't stupid." **_

I took out a portable mirror and I just looked at the right time to see Katherine opening the front door and being welcomed by Rebekah. _'It works! Let the fun start!'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you like the new stuff I put into the story and would like to have your opinions. So continue reading and don't forget to review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. If I would many things would be different ;-)**

**Until a next chapter comes, it may take some time. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I took out a portable mirror and I just looked at the right time to see Katherine opening the front door and being welcomed by Rebekah. 'It works! Let the fun start!' _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

I had to admit, that for a short moment I had the feeling it wouldn't work. While 'Elena' went up to my room, to change clothes and shower, I took my liberty to look around the penthouse. Even if I didn't want to admit it, Katherine had a good taste. She had two bedrooms; I took the second one, which wasn't hers, of course.

After an hour or two, I got a text from Katherine, which was typical. After it, we texted for a short while.

_**Since when are you bestie with Blondie?**_

**Since you tried to kill me -_- **

_**Ok, we're all going out. What if they ask me questions?**_

**Don't worry. Just don't freak out, when you hear my voice in your head.**

_**Nice -_- Now, you're even in my head! What happened to privacy?**_

**Is not existing… with you anyway ;)**

_**Hey! TTYL we're going. **_

Katherine and the others went to a restaurant, which was in the inner courtyard of an old house in the old part of the city. Even if the mirror was quite small, it still felt as if I was just next to them. Apparently the owner was an old friend of Rebekah's, who was a vampire too.

At first they did some small talk, without really asking direct and compromising questions at Katherine. But Rebekah accidentally let it slip, that when we were in Rome that we went out to a club, which wouldn't be that bad, if she hadn't said that we left at different times.

Klaus gave me or more likely Katherine, a quick looked from the side and then asked. "Oh, so you stayed there?" Instantly I answered into Katherine's head. _**Tell him, you didn't want to leave just yet and that you continued dancing!**_

Only seconds later I heard her say, what I told her. Unfortunately Klaus wasn't satisfied with that answer. "You stayed alone there?" I just wanted to tell Katherine what to tell him, but she answered before me. "Of course! I dress up nicely and go to a popular club, just to sit in a corner, drink and see the others having fun.", she answered sarcastically. They turned suddenly all to Katherine/me and gave her an astonished and shocked look. Klaus gave Katherine/ me a look that said 'What's wrong with you?'.

_**I didn't tell you to say that!**_ Soon after I heard Katherine's voice as if she was standing next to me. _**Oh, but that was surely more fun, than your answer! But with your game I guess it, you want to make Klaus jealous. So… I'm helping you doing that! **_

Fortunately for me and Katherine, they didn't ask many questions anymore, so I could sit back and eat. After an hour they took cabs to the house. Katherine, Rebekah and Elijah took the first cab. Kol and Klaus took the second one.

As soon as the cab was a bit away from the restaurant, Rebekah gave Katherine some questioning looks. She than took her phone out and sent me a text. _**Katherine! Take your phone out and do as if you were reading something, because Rebekah just sent me a text. I forgot to give you my phone, I'll send her now a text back and do as if you were typing. **_

_Elena, is something wrong? You seem a bit 'off'. _

Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. 

_OK. What you said to him, was gr8!_

Thanks. ;D

*The next day*

I got up really soon, so I wouldn't miss a thing. I had time to have a big breakfast and to even watch TV before Katherine got up. I was just cleaning the kitchen, when I heard Katherine's voice. _**Today I'm starting with Elijah. Still sure, that I should 'only' flirt? I wouldn't mind doing more, you know.**_ _**Oh, stop it! Just do your job and do it well.**_ I answered quickly.

I went to sit back, but suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and next to my heart. I started screaming in pain and wanted to vomit. _**ELENA! What's happening! ELENA! Answer me!**_ The pain came and went, always in regular laps of time. Every 30 seconds this happened.

Between those pain attacks I answered Katherine. _**I don't know.. I have this pain in my stomach. It's horrible! **_The pain went as fast as it came. _**You shouldn't freak me out like this in the morning! You know, I've been in the kitchen with Blondie or Klaus. **__**I'm sooo sorry, Katherine. Next time when I'm having agonizing pain and screaming, I'll be sure to check your schedule first, okay? **_

During the next days, Katherine spent time with Elijah. From time to time I would look into the mirror to see what they were doing. Sometimes I would see them both laughing, sometimes in serious discussions and sometimes they would be reading in the living room, never leaving their eyes from their books.

Katherine did as promised and flirted, when Klaus was around. The first time she did this while they were in the kitchen, he was just pouring some orange juice in a glass and through the mirror I had the best view! It was like being in the cinema and watching a movie on big screen. He was so shocked that he poured juice all over the counter and it looked like his mouth would hit it too. Naturally as soon as he saw, the juice pouring over the counter he turned around.

The second time was, when Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the living room. Klaus was on the big, black sofa and Elijah was on the smaller, black sofa. There was a lot of space and Katherine could've sit down wherever she wanted, but she sat right next to Elijah on the small sofa. Through the mirror I could see Klaus instantly turning angry, he took his newspaper lying next to him and took it with so much force, that it nearly tore into half.

Just thinking about these two moments I had a fit of laughter. This was nice and all, but my stomach pains continued. Every day I would have during two minutes the convulsions and each day they got worse. I was sure that it wasn't the same virus as before, because I didn't have one of the last symptoms. I thought about going to the doctor again, but I couldn't go, because as long as the spell was in place I would appear as a Vampire and if I would only stop the spell for a minute, Katherine could be in big danger and my plan would be ruined.

During the next days I observed many changes. My skin took a greyish color and I got sleepier every day. The only thing that kept me awake was the tons of coffee I was drinking. From time to time Katherine would speak with me for questions or answers. The plan was already working since a week and I could see that Katherine took great pleasure in it. She seemed to really enjoy the time with Elijah and to see that, made me quite happy.

Klaus got always angrier and as the second week ended he often just stayed away from the house. I started to feel sorry for him, I had to admit. During the second week I felt my strength leaving me more and more. It was as if something was eating me from the inside out.

On the Sunday of the second week, something went terribly wrong. It started at first really well, Elijah and Katherine went to walk around the park. In a darker side of the park there was suddenly an aggression on a woman and Elijah, the perfect gentleman he is, went straight to the guy and the woman.

Turned out, that this was a big mistake, because as soon as Elijah had his head turned three men attacked Katherine with what looked like to be vervain darts. It only took about three seconds until Elijah realized that and went to help her. But then five more appeared, while Elijah was fighting the once on Katherine and stabbed him with dozen of vervain darts and what looked like to be a dagger.

The assault took less than five minutes, I had never seen something like this before. They both got put into the back of a black van. As soon as the assault started, I went to dress and run to Klaus. Since I was in a bad health state it took me way longer than it would normally.

*In front of the house*

I got there ten minutes later. I had problems with breathing, but I hit as hard as I could on the front door. Seconds later I was greeted by Gloria. "Elena?" "Gloria! I absolutely need to speak with Klaus! Where's he?" "Elena, he's quite angry with you and Elijah. I don't know if it's a good idea." "I don't care. Is he here?" "Yes, in his office."

I ran to the office and started hitting the door. After the first knock the door was already open, but I found it out too late. I only remarked it after the forth knock, when I knocked on a different material than wood. Unfortunately it was Klaus's chest.

"What!" "Klaus! I… Elijah, Ka… Elena" "Stop and take a breath Katherine! First what are you doing here ? Second are you stupid`!" "Klaus! Listen! Something happened to Elijah and Ka..Elena! Yes, something happened to Elena and Elijah!" "You really want me to believe that?" "Please you have to! Why would I come to you?" "Okay, let's say what you say is true… Start from the beginning."

After I told him the entire story, of course not that I was Elena and not Katherine, he called Rebekah and Kol. Then I had to tell them everything again and we started searching for them. While we were waiting for the witches to come, we all sat in the living room. Everybody was silent, because nobody wanted to speak.

Suddenly my stomach pain begun again. I tried to do as if nothing was but after some seconds I couldn't hold it anymore. I tried to run out of the living room, but as soon as I stood up I fell over. I could feel my nose starting to bleed, my skin turning greyer and I could hear myself screaming. That was before I fell into darkness.

When I woke up I was lying on the big sofa in the living room. The first thing I did, was to check if the spell was still in place. It was and so I slowly opened my eyes. I nearly wanted to scream, because all around me stood Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Gloria and three women. Deciding to sit up is the best thing I could, I did that and tried to do as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that!", Rebekah exclaimed quite loudly. "Yes, what happened? You screamed like you were tortured and then you just collapsed!" They all started talking at the same time. The witches stayed silent, during the entire time. At one point Klaus said a loud stop and they were all silent after that. Then Klaus spoke. "Katherine, what happened?" I took a deep breath before speaking. "It's nothing.. We need to find Elena and Elijah!" "Nothing? Come on! I don't like you, but that was certainly not nothing, Katherine!", Rebekah interrupted Klaus. "Rebekah! Okay, let's leave your ..", he pointed on the floor, "whatever it was on the side for some time. As for Elena and Elijah we nearly found them. We know where they could be, but we aren't sure just yet."

*Two to three hours later*

I was sipping a mug of tea, when Rebekah came into the kitchen. "We found them. Take your stuff we're leaving.", she said to me in a hurry. I than quickly finished my mug and ran outside the house, into the car, that was there. After about a drive of thirty minutes, we were in some woods. Through the trees I could see that there was an old house.

"They're here? In that house?", I asked to no one in particular. "Yes, there are six Vampires around the house, one human inside and fore Vampires inside. One is Elijah and the human is Elena.", Klaus answered without taking his eyes of the house. "What is our plan to get them out?", I asked Klaus. "Our plan is to take care of the ones outside the house, but discreetly and then to move to the inside." "Okay, than let's do it."

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and the witches attacked the ones around the house, nobody seemed to notice me and so I took advantage of it and sneaked into the house. Inside it looked worse than outside, thanks to the dust on the floor, I could see resent footsteps. I followed them to a staircase, there I could see, that they took the one going downstairs. I tried to go downstairs without making a sound, but there was a step, which cracked. For a second I thought they might have heard me, but apparently not.

When I was downstairs I could hear faint voices. Once I stepped nearer I hear the voices of Katherine and another voice, which I didn't know. Then I heard steps coming nearer and I quickly hid behind a pillar. I heard the steps going up the stairs and once I was sure they went away, I continued with my walked to Katherine's voice.

I found her and Elijah not long after. Elijah seemed to be still unconscious, but Katherine was wide awake. There was a Vampire, who was torturing her. When he took out a stake, I knew that I had to act. Just when he was about to plunge it into Katherine's heart, I jumped between her and the stake. I felt the stake go through my stomach and I felt how the spell got lifted.

In the exact moment, that the stake got through me and the spell lifted, I could see from the side that Klaus and the others run into the cellar. Before I fell into the darkness, I heard Klaus screaming my name, than all that was left, was darkness.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it. I won't be able to update in the next days, but I'll update as soon as possible. So thanks again and don't forget to review! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. **

**Sorry it took me so long updating, but I kind of had a writer's block with that story. I decided to make some changes, like changing P.O.V's. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_In the exact moment, that the stake got through me and the spell lifted, I could see from the side that Klaus and the others run into the cellar. Before I fell into the darkness, I heard Klaus screaming my name, than all that was left, was darkness. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Rebekah's P.O.V.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. I was a bit behind Klaus and couldn't see everything, but I saw how the stake plunged into Elena's heart and I saw her fall down. Klaus ran to her screaming her name and took her in his arms.

This scene broke my heart. I had never ever seen him like this, we didn't want to take the risk to say or do something, but when I saw that the Vampire was trying to take his chance and escape, I quickly went to catch him and knocked him unconscious. I didn't even have to say a word to Kol; he just took the Vampire by his feet and dragged him up the stairs.

During the entire time Elijah and Katherine were still enchained. I went straight to Elijah and freed him from the overlain ropes, he was still weak, but I let it to him to free Katherine. Freeing Katherine would be accepting the fact, that Elena gave her live to save her. The one that caused so many problems, the one who ruined our lives.

No, I wouldn't do that. I couldn't and wouldn't help Katherine and accept the fact, that Elena was dead. The short time I spent with Elena here in London, in Mystic Falls and in Rome, I grew attached to her. Now she was like a sister to me, the one I never had, the one I always dreamed of. And to see her lying in my brothers arms, so lifeless, I couldn't take it. I hoped that the Vampire, who had the nerve of hurting my brother and Elena, wood suffer. I wanted to make him suffer for everything he did and I would make sure, that he survived it all.

After looking for some more seconds at Klaus and Elena, I decided to leave the room, to let him time to say goodbye. I went outside and sat on the steps leading to the front door. The cool breeze of the night helped me to clear my head. It was only now that I let the tears, which were trying to escape, flow.

I don't know how long I sat there, but at one point I sensed somebody coming. It wasn't just anybody, it was Kol and he took me in his arms. Normally Kol would've made fun of me, but today he simply held me, stroked my back and said nothing. I had to admit that it was a shame, that in a moment of such sadness, that I had never felt closer to my family then now.

When the wind got stronger and stronger, I decided to go back down. I gave Kol one last look and took a deep breath. I was sure that I was outside for at least an hour, but I found Klaus exactly in the same position as before. He was still on the cold stone floor holding on to her, as if his live depended on. _'Maybe it does... .'_, I thought.

It was then that I realized just how much Elena meant Klaus. Even if they were fighting allot, they seemed to complete each other and it was also now that I regretted all this hate I had on Klaus and Elena. If I hadn't been so consumed in my anger I could've have spent way more time with the both of them. Of course I could still spend time with Klaus, but I knew that if I could get out of that trance, that he wouldn't be the same as before.

I slowly and quietly walked up to Klaus and kneeled next to him. After another deep breath I put my hand on his arm, to try to take him out of that state. The only thing which caused my movement, was Klaus to shrug it off and continued staring at Elena.

"Klaus", I tentatively asked. "Klaus, please listen." After another couple of minutes Klaus finally looked up. "Okay, now we're going to do this step by step. First you have to slowly let go of Elena." "No! I can't!", he shouted at me and turned back to Elena. He cradled Elena back in his arms and started to whisper into her ear. He kept saying: "I'm so sorry, Elena. So sorry. I should have been here sooner. I'm so sorry." He kept saying that, not mattering to hide his tears.

30 minutes later I couldn't take it anymore. "Klaus, now stop! Look, she is gone! I know it's hard, but you need to let go!", I shouted at him.. "But don't you realize it? She is the one I love! She should still be here, laughing and breathing. But instead she is dead! It is my entire fault! It's my fault that she's dead!", he shouted right back at me.

Just then Kol and Elijah descended the stairs. Kol raised his eyebrows, as if asking, if Klaus was okay. My only response was to shake my head. I was slowly giving up on the entire situation and couldn't seem to find an answer. That's when Elijah and Kol came up behind Klaus and put their hands on his shoulder. This seemed to reassure Klaus and with some more silent encouragement, he slowly stood up never putting Elena down.

Like a groom would carry his bride, Klaus slowly walked up the stairs with Elijah, Kol and me in tow. From behind it looked like Elena was sleeping, especially now with the Moonlight shining on her face. We all went to the car and Klaus went to sit in the back of the car, still with Elena in his arms. Katherine, who was sitting in the driver seat, started the car and drove us back to the house.

As if Gloria felt that something was wrong, she opened the door, before the car completely stopped. I think she saw our looks, because she looked down and then came in direction of the car. Elijah took the chance and whispered something into Gloria's ear. Probably a short version of what happened.

When Klaus got out of the car, with help from Katherine and Kol, Gloria nearly screamed, but controlled herself in the last moment. With silent tears running down her face, she went up to Klaus, took hold of Elena's hand and together they went into the house. Without hesitating we all followed.

Gloria's P.O.V.

When I saw Elena, I wanted to scream. It was like seeing your own child dead. The pain nearly made me breakdown, but I knew that for now I had to be strong. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing Klaus in such distress. I knew from the beginning, that Klaus had feelings for Elena and even if at the beginning Elena didn't want to admit it, her body language said it all.

To give myself and Klaus some strength, I went up to Klaus and took Elena's hand. And like this we walked into the house. Once inside Klaus led us to his bedroom and gently put Elena down on his bed, like sleeping child. I thought Klaus would lay or sit next to her, but no. He kneeled down on the side of the bed, took Elena's hand and put his head on it. From my point, it looked like Klaus was praying and maybe he was even doing that.

I stayed a certain time in the room, just looking at them. The entire time I was crying my silent tears and had flashbacks of time I spent with Elena. It was a short time, that I knew, but during this time I really got attached to her.

After a couple of minutes, I left the room to get something to drink. The family, that's what I called the rest of the Mikaelson's, where al near the counter drinking too. Nobody was speaking. It was so silent, that I even considered being deaf. This weighted so hard on my conscience that I went to start the coffee machine, just to hear at least something.

When I had finished my mug and cleaned it, I saw Klaus entering the kitchen. He looked so pail and fragile, that I couldn't believe my eyes. He went to stand next to me and after a certain time of silence, he quietly said to me, that I could go and see her.

From the room door it really looked like Elena was sleeping. I went to sit next to her, took her hand and kept looking at her face. Her temperature was already colder than the one of a normal person. It was then that I saw something, that wasn't normal. On the back of her right hand, was something that wasn't there before. There where the wedding ring would belong, was the mark of a half-moon. From the moon spread out on both sides two lines. Seeing that they continued onto the back of the finger I turned her hand. There, exactly on the other side of the moon was a small sun. This sun connected the two lines coming from the moon.

I nearly missed those marks, but I was sure, that the last time I saw Elena they weren't there. They weren't extremely visible, but with the light of the moon shining into the room, I could easily see them. What really stunned me, was that the moon seemed to have a light bluish glow.

I was too deep in thoughts to feel or see anything, but suddenly I had the feeling that Elena's fingers were moving. _'That's can't be Gloria. That's only wishful thinking.'_ To be sure I wasn't losing my mind, I looked up to Elena's face. Only to be left screaming at her, when I saw that her eyes where wide open and when I heard her say "Gloria?", I went straight into panic mode and fell unconscious.

* * *

**So, first of all… SORRY, that it took me so long updating. I hope that this chapter made up for my absence and hope that you all liked to read it. So please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it.. :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I thank you so much for reading this story and of course for all your reviews! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter-in Gloria's P.O.V.*_

_I was too deep in thoughts to feel or see anything, but suddenly I had the feeling that Elena's fingers were moving. 'That's can't be Gloria. That's only wishful thinking.' To be sure I wasn't losing my mind; I looked up to Elena's face. Only to be left screaming at her, when I saw that her eyes where wide open and when I heard her say "Gloria?", I went straight into panic mode and fell unconscious. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Rebekah's P.O.V

When had entered the kitchen and went to Gloria, I could still read the despair in his eyes. He kept looking down and told Gloria she could go upstairs. He then took a seat and put his head in his hands and was silent. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what I could tell him and looked for help at Elijah, Kol and Katherine. Elijah and Kol simply lifted their shoulders and continued drinking their blood. It was Katherine who discreetly shook her head and made with her hand the movement of slowing down.

After another minute or two of silence, we heard Gloria scream and went straight up to see what the matter was. The sight was unbelievable. Gloria was lying on the floor unconscious and Elena, the one we all thought dead, was sitting against the headboard of the bed. She was holding her right hand and was staring at her.

Everyone was silent. Klaus kept rubbing his eyes, because he couldn't believe it. Elijah, Katherine, Kol and I kept opening and closing our mouths. I think we could've stayed hours like this, but Elena broke our state. "What am I?", she asked with a shake voice.

That's when Klaus ran to her and took her in his arms and nearly squeezed the live out of her. He didn't want to let her go, but after a certain time, he let her go. "What am I?", Elena said again, but this time a bit irritated. Nobody could answer her, because the truth was we didn't know. She had died in front of us, she had taken her last breath in front of us and now she was again awake. "We will find out in the right time Elena I promise you this.", came Elijah's answer from next to me.

After we had all hugged her and told her how grateful we were to have her back, we quit the room to give Klaus and Elena some privacy. After all they had a lot to discuss.

Elena's P.O.V.

After I felt the stake go through me and the darkness consumed me, I had the feeling of flying. I felt light and strong. I couldn't hear nor see something, but at one point I could see a blending white light and then I heard a voice. The voice seemed to come from or through the light and I had the feeling I had to go into that light.

Just when I was resolved to go to the light, there appeared another light in the opposite direction. The light was a darker blue and I nearly missed it, but from there I could hear voices too. Inside of me, I knew that I had to choose. I knew I had to go to one of these lights, because I felt a pull to the both of them. After starring at both lights, I decided to go near the first one. When I got nearer to it, I thought I could see the shape of people. I wanted to know who they were and got nearer. That's when the images or the shapes got more visible and I could identify them as Isobel, John, Jenna, Alaric, Matt and.. My parents.

I wanted so badly to run to them, but for a certain reason I couldn't. I had tears streaming down my face and I told them, that I missed them all so badly. After some seconds I realized, that they weren't answering. My parents were only smiling at me, Jenna was standing next to mum and in Alaric's arms. My dad had a hand around Matt's shoulder, like a proud father would do. Isobel and John were holding hands and seemed to be happy. Actually they all looked happy.

That they weren't answering me, drove me crazy and I wanted to shout, to scream for something to happen. But nothing did and I started looking back at the blue light to maybe find some answers. When I turned back around again, mum and dad where silently encouraging me to go to the light. I was unsure but did so.

Standing in front of the blue light, the voices I had heard before got cleared. I heard the voices of Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Katherine, Liz and Gloria. They weren't saying anything precise, it was like snippets of conversations I had with them.

Suddenly I saw images of them and me flashing before my eyes. They were images of times I spent with them. Some were from happy moments, some of funny moments and some of sad moments I had with them, but they were all so clear, that it was as if I would live them just now.

After another minute, I looked back at the white light and was shocked to see it getting smaller and smaller. I didn't want it to disappear and ran to it. But in the half of the distance, I got suddenly blocked. As if I ran into a wall, I then looked back at the blue light and saw it getting smaller too. I tried to run to it, but as before I couldn't make one move.

Helpless as always, I had to see how both lights got smaller and smaller. At one point they stopped shrinking, they were now much smaller than before and I had to really look to see them. Just when I was near giving up and crying again, I heard a voice. _**"Elena Petrova."**_, the voice said. It was a feminine voice, but one I had never heard before. "Yes?", I tentatively asked. _**"You are my descendant, you are the elected."**_ "Your descendant?" _**"Yes. Now listen closely. I only got a short time to tell you, the things I have to tell you."**_ "Okay, I'm listening.".

I felt stupid to talk with someone I couldn't see, with a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, but nowhere precise. _**"You're dying. As it is now, you don't have a heartbeat, to the outside world you seem dead, but you aren't."**_, she said and paused. _**"You had not long ago a sickness, hadn't you?" **_".. Yes, I had. The doctor said it was a virus." _**"It isn't. It is a gene that all Petrova women have inside of them. Once every hundred years, the gene inside the doppelganger activates itself and when she dies, they come to this place. Here, the doppelganger has to choose between the two lights.",**_ she continued.

After a short pause she continued. _**"I can't tell you, which one you have to choose. I can only tell you, what they mean. The white one, is the light of heaven. Not that you come to heaven, but to a place similar to it. If you chose it, you'll be forever reunited with the ones you lost. With the ones who died. But if you decided to choose the dark one you will live. You will continue living as an undead creature, as a demon of the night, or what you would call it as a Vampire. This is all I can tell you and it is your decision which one you take. Decided and that soon, or you will be stuck here for all eternity."**_ She finished telling me.

The last part she said in such a hurry and sadness, that I to stay really focused. What she told me was very interesting, but also made me a bit afraid. I didn't want to be stuck in this darkness, but I didn't want to make the wrong decision either.

Suddenly I heard Isobel's voice. _**"Elena, listen. I know I did a lot of wrong to you. Just please believe me, when I learned to know you, I wished I had had the force to raise you. You are such a wonderful young woman, so please be sure of your decision. And no matter which one you'll make, we're all going to be proud of you and respect you. Don't forget, we all love you very deeply."**_

Hearing this brought tears to my eyes. Even if I didn't like Isobel that much, she was still my birth mother and hearing this, made my heart beat faster and I had a warm feeling going through me. The next one to talk was my father. _**"Elena, my little daughter. Mum and I are really proud of you. Don't just choose our side, because you miss us and because it's the easier way. You know there's someone out there, who really loves you and needs you. And all the others already miss you deeply. So think good before you decide on one side, because one your decision is made, there's no going back." **_

I wanted so badly to say something back, but couldn't. I was crying and crying and would've given everything for one of mums hugs. I wanted mum and dad to hug me like they used to when I was small. When I got older these hugs often embarrassed me, especially when they did that in front of my friends, but now I missed them more than ever.

I hoped for another voice, especially the one of my mother, but no other voice came. And I had this feeling inside of me, which told me it was time to decide. After looking to each light again, I looked one last time at the faces of my family and turned to the blue one.

Suddenly the blue light transformed into a door, a blue door. When I took a step to it, it opened and I went through it. The first two steps were normal, it was still dark and suddenly I felt like falling. The falling wouldn't stop, but suddenly I was in a room, on a bed that resembled the style of the one in London. And next to me was Gloria, she seemed to be in deep thoughts and at first didn't realized I was awake. When I tapped on her shoulder and said her name, she screamed and fell unconscious.

'_Great Elena, how smooth of you.'_, I told myself and hit me with my right hand on the forehead. When I took it back down, I noticed something on my hand. At first I thought it was a pattern, but I soon saw, that it was like a ring. It had a half-moon and on the back of the finger there was a sun. _'Like the sun and moon curse'_, I mused, when Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol stormed into the room.

After they were like paralyzed for a certain amount of time, Klaus ran to me and hugged me so tight, that I was afraid my ribcage would burst into pieces. After some time passed, he slowly lessened the hold on me, but not totally. He kept holding my hand with a firm, but not hurting, grip.

One after one came to hug me and said some words to me. Elijah lifted the still unconscious Gloria in his arms and together they all went out. Once they were downstairs and Klaus was sure they wouldn't hear it, he started to kiss me full force. "Klaus, wait.", I quickly said in between kissed. These two words hurt Klaus, I could see it, but I needed to clear some stuff before we could continue with the more pleasant activities. "I want to talk with you, before… before we continue."

Klaus sat up, took a deep breath and mentioned for me to talk. "Okay, look. I… want to know what we are. Where we stand. You understand?" , I asked with a shaky voice. "Yes, … I understand. I don't know what we are or where we stand. But.. I…I.." "You what?", I asked him. I was sure that what came next, would be an apology and I couldn't help but smile a little by asking that question.

Klaus gave me a slight angry look and continued speaking. "I.. wanted to.. apologize. For hurting you and for trying to.. command you.", he finished. I was touched by that apology, it really meant something to me, that he apologized. "Well, well. I have to say I'm in complete agreement with Sir Elton John.", I said and Klaus gave me one of the funniest looks in the world. When he didn't catch it, I continued. "Sorry, really seems to be the hardest word.", I finished and had to laugh.

"But, I have to apologize too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I should've listened. I should've stayed calm and be reasoned.", I told him, while looking into his eyes. He cupped my cheeks and softly told me: "But if you did, you wouldn't be you. And that's why I love you."

* * *

**So thank you so much for reading. I hoped you liked this chapter and that all this sentimental talk didn't bore you too much. Please review to let me know, what you thought about the chapter or the story! :D **


End file.
